Summer 78
by Moony J4M
Summary: Éramos invencíveis. //Gen. Sirius/Remus. James/Lily.
1. Prólogo

**Beta: **Mrs. B (até o capítulo VI)

**Capa: **no profile

**Nota:** a história se passa em duas linhas de tempo diferentes, ao longo de dez capítulos/divisões. Acho que vai ficar bem claro quais são elas a partir do primeiro capítulo, mas se alguém se sentir confuso, é só avisar ^_^

**Nota²: **a fic é gen na maioria dos capítulos, mas em alguns aparecerão os ships Sirius/Remus e James/Lily, ~suavemente~

**Nota³:** essa fic foi plotada enquanto eu ouvia a música _Summer 78_, de Yann Tiersen, que faz parte da trilha sonora do filme_ Goodbye, Lenin!_ Se você quiser ouvir a música pra entrar no clima em que a fic foi escrita, ela está nesse link aqui (sem os espaços): _ www. 4shared file/ 225728182/ 6f6a6a68/ 01_Summer_78_instrumental_. html_

**Disclaimer:** E, bom, pra variar, Harry Potter não é meu e eu não lucro nada escrevendo fics. É a vida.

* * *

**Summer 78 **

**.x.**

_Prólogo _

**you're on the top of the world again**

**.x.**

Existem coisas que a guerra não pode destruir. Às vezes a gente não sabe como elas começam, ou simplesmente só conseguimos descobrir muito tempo depois.

E, às vezes, não temos direito nem a esse tempo.

E eu, Sirius Black, não trocaria nenhuma idiotice da minha adolescência por mais um dia de vida.

**.x.**

Acho que nunca encontrei na vida alguém que gostasse mais de ser feliz do que James Potter. Ele lidava com a felicidade como uma criança; sem remorsos, sem filosofias, sem enrolações. James era feliz pelo simples prazer de ser.

Em um verão em particular, ele começou a colocar, aos poucos, algumas reservas no seu modo de sentir as coisas. Todos nós colocamos, aliás. Já era tempo pra isso. Mas como James era sempre o primeiro em tudo, talvez tenha sido nele em quem nos espelhamos.

Ele e Peter agiam e reagiam. Não eram de fazer planos. Remus e eu cuidávamos disso, quase sempre. James era um homem de ação. Ou, melhor dizendo, uma criança. Suspeito que até os dezessete anos ele nunca tenha deixado de ter onze. Ele acordava um dia com uma ideia na cabeça e não descansava até pô-la em prática. Remus dizia que poderia não dar certo, Peter retrucava que deveriam tentar e, enquanto eles discutiam, eu ajudava James a pensar _antes_ de agir.

No dia em que a mãe de James morreu, eu tive que deixar de ser o irmão inconsequente para ser aquele que passaria um braço pelos seus ombros. Nunca fui bom nisso, mas era o que podia fazer. No dia em que o pai dele morreu, tive que deixar de ser o irmão que consola para ser aquele que o carrega para frente. James nunca havia conhecido a ausência de uma família, enquanto eu nunca havia conhecido a presença de uma. Trocamos de lugar. Naquele agosto de setenta e sete, James se deu conta de como as coisas boas simplesmente acabam. Na enorme casa dos Potter, terminamos o verão tendo apenas um ao outro.

Agora, um ano depois, James ainda tinha o olhar de uma criança sem Natal. Estava crescendo, o meu pequeno irmão de sete verões. Assim como todos nós, ele parecia não querer sair de Hogwarts. Adiamos o máximo possível o momento de perceber que aquele era o _último_ ano. E agora tínhamos que ir.

Foi o dia em que menos falamos. Nos despedíamos em silêncio do quinto Maroto, o castelo, enquanto fazíamos as malas. Ouvíamos os sons do jardim que entravam pela janela; garotos dos primeiros anos felizes em entrar em férias.

- E pensar que já tivemos onze anos - Remus comentou, olhando para os garotos que se jogavam no lago.

Tínhamos apenas dezessete ou dezoito anos, e nos sentíamos os homens mais velhos e experientes do mundo. Era incrível.

Nenhum de nós viveu para saber o que era, de fato, ser velho e experiente. Nos contentamos em ser crianças. Alguns pra sempre, outros, nem tanto.

- Bons tempos - James falou, com um sorriso saudoso.

- Sabe o que eu queria agora? - Peter perguntou, enfiando meias no malão. - Uma garrafa de firewhisky.

- Uma, só? - James provocou, com o velho brilho travesso incendiando seus olhos.

- Uma última visita ao porão da Dedosdemel? De lá vamos pro Hog's Head - Remus sugeriu

calmamente. Como um lobo em guarda farejando sua presa. Às vezes eu tinha de admitir que, como mal-feitor, ele talvez fosse mais perigoso do que todos nós juntos.

- A última vez - James garantiu, procurando a Capa nas suas coisas.

- Não cabemos mais debaixo disso - reclamei. - Há séculos.

- Nós, não. Mas Remus e Peter podem ser virar com ela.

Eles se cobriram à guisa de teste. Os pés de Remus ainda podiam ser vistos.

- Se Peter se transformar, posso levá-lo no meu bolso e cobrir o resto - Remus sugeriu. Assim seria feito. - E vocês? Está cheio de gente lá fora.

- Não precisamos de Capa. Somos invencíveis, lembra? - gritei, puxando James para mim e desarrumando – ainda mais – o seu cabelo.

O tempo sempre parava quando nós ríamos. Não existiam famílias, namoradas, escolas ou guerras lá fora. Éramos apenas quatro malucos que gostavam de quebrar umas regras de vez em quando. Sempre. Eu era James, e ele era Remus, que também era Peter, que por sua vez era Sirius. E todos nós éramos Hogwarts.

Éramos invencíveis.


	2. I

**I**

**tell your mum what to expect **

**.x. **

Sete anos antes, no fatídico primeiro dia de setembro, ouvi o último apito do Expresso de Hogwarts e me despedi dos meus pais e de Regulus. Naquele momento, eu ainda não imaginava que aquela era, de fato, a última vez que eu os via, pois nos anos seguintes nossas vidas mudariam tanto que eu sentiria que só podiam ser outras pessoas.

Minha mãe se abaixou dignamente para me dar um beijo na testa, e Regulus saiu detrás da sua saia para me dizer "tchau" e me fazer prometer, de modo que apenas nós dois ouvíssemos, que eu escreveria para ele assim que chegasse à escola.

Meu pai se limitou a me dar um tapinha nas costas e dizer para que me cuidasse. Como qualquer garoto de onze anos que se preze, eu não prestava tanta atenção quanto deveria ao que eles falavam; estava ansioso demais para isso.

E não era por menos: ao entrar no trem, eu não sabia escolher entre o fascínio e o medo. Bom, era, sim, uma espécie de medo. Afinal, todos os anos em casa não haviam me preparado para encontrar tantas pessoas assim, ao mesmo tempo.

Mas ninguém precisava saber disso, claro.

Eu achava que ao menos Narcissa, minha única prima que ainda estava na escola, me ajudaria a encontrar uma cabine – mesmo que eu não precisasse de ajuda para isso -, mas percebi que já a tinha perdido de vista. Resolvi então que deveria fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para não ficar parado no meio do corredor do trem com cara de idiota.

Afinal, Sirius Black não deveria, em momento algum, ter cara de idiota.

Não precisei andar muito até achar uma cabine onde houvesse apenas duas pessoas: um garoto colocando seu malão no compartimento da bagagem e uma garota encolhida perto da janela, em quem eu mal reparei.

Arrumei minhas coisas e me sentei de frente para o garoto, que deveria ter a minha idade. Ele sorriu em cumprimento, e eu sorri de volta, incerto se deveria falar ou não. Minha experiência em amizades se restringia às minhas primas e seus namoradinhos engomados. Agora sei que, naquela época, o que me deixava mais inseguro perto de James – cujo nome eu ainda nem sabia – era a simpatia que ele irradiava sem o menor esforço.

Eu poderia apostar que, na casa dele, as janelas ficavam abertas para o sol entrar, e que ele tomava _sorvete_ com os pais no Beco Diagonal. _Com os pais!_

Mais dois garotos entraram na cabine onde estávamos e começaram a conversar. O garoto de cabelos despenteados à minha frente ria ocasionalmente de alguma coisa que pescava da conversa e, por alguns momentos, pareceu curioso – com aquela genuína curiosidade das crianças inquietas – para saber se a menina da janela estava chorando.

Foi quando mais um garoto da nossa idade, já com as vestes da escola, chegou e foi falar com ela. Ele era tão desinteressante que nem fiz questão de ouvir o que diziam. Até o outro garoto se envolver.

- Slytherin? Quem quer ir para a Slytherin? Acho que eu desistiria da escola, você não?

Ele se dirigiu diretamente a mim, ansioso para que eu também tomasse o fato de alguém querer ir para a Slytherin como uma ofensa pessoal.

Não foi bem assim, no entanto.

- Toda a minha família foi da Slytherin – respondi, entre orgulhoso e surpreso que ele ainda não tivesse percebido.

- Caramba! E eu que pensei que você fosse legal!

Eu ri, porque ele tinha o dom de tornar qualquer coisa engraçada. Eu disse a ele que poderia quebrar a tradição, mais para puxar assunto do que por achar realmente, e perguntei para qual Casa ele queria ir.

O garoto-ainda-sem-nome ergueu uma espada imaginária e respondeu _Gryffindor!_ Com um orgulho que havia sido claramente passado por gerações.

Assim como o meu.

Discutimos com o garoto ensebado por menos de três minutos até que ele e a garotinha ruiva resolveram sair, ofendidos. Meu novo quase colega ainda arrematou a antipatia com o outro tentando fazê-lo tropeçar na saída.

- A gente se vê, Snivellus!

Rimos tudo o que crianças podem rir pela desgraça alheia e, por algum motivo, ele quis andar pelo trem e me chamou. Eu fui, é claro, seduzido pelas piadinhas infames e pela respeitável inconsequência dele.

Entramos em uma cabine qualquer, gargalhando alto. Um garoto encolhido contra a janela – Deus, como gostam de fazer isso! – se virou brevemente para nos olhar, mas logo voltou à sua posição inicial. Sem dar mais atenção a ele, nos sentamos e recobramos o fôlego.

- Carinha estranho, não é? O Snivellus - ele comentou, ainda ofegante.

- É, sim - eu concordei. Eu ainda não tinha muita certeza de que fizera a melhor opção ao conversar com o estranho simpático. Numa tentativa quase inconsciente de desviar a atenção dele, observei melhor a cabine, e meus olhos toparam com o garoto da janela. Com um aceno de cabeça, indiquei ao garoto o que tinha visto, e, como previa, ele se empolgou com a possibilidade de conhecer mais alguém.

- Oi! - ele praticamente gritou, assustando um pouco o menino, que voltou a se separar da janela. - Primeiro ano?

O menino fez que sim, com um sorrisinho mínimo. Eu notei que ele parecia ser extremamente tímido e que as mangas de suas vestes estavam gastas. Isso era algo que somente algum tempo depois pude expurgar da minha criação: o terrível hábito de olhar primeiro para as roupas.

- Legal - James continuou. Sua empolgação me fazia rir, mesmo que contra a minha vontade. - Eu sou James Potter.

- Remus Lupin – o outro garoto disse baixinho, em resposta.

- Eu nem te disse meu nome, não foi? - James percebeu, se dirigindo a mim. - Bom, agora você já sabe. E o seu, qual é?

- Sirius Black - eu falei, quase tão baixo quanto Remus.

James Potter franziu a testa ao ouvir o sobrenome, como se estivesse se lembrando de alguma coisa.

- Acho que já ouvi falar - ele comentou. - Algo a ver com os Malfoy ou coisa assim.

- É - foi o que me limitei a dizer.

Há cerca de dois meses começaram os boatos de que Narcissa se casaria com Lucius Malfoy, que provinha de outra _digníssima_ família pura.

Por sua vez, Remus Lupin, o garoto que estava tão entretido em apreciar a paisagem pela janela do trem, ouvia com um cara não muito feliz a nossa conversa sobre famílias.

- Não conheço o seu nome - comentei, quase displicentemente. - Lupin.

Eu realmente não pretendia que meu tom parecesse uma ofensa, mas essa era mais uma das coisas que eu não conseguia evitar. Foi com uma pontada de desapontamento comigo mesmo que vi o garoto se encolher mais em seu canto ao ouvir meu comentário.

- E também - emendei, tentando consertar o estrago. - eu nunca tinha ouvido falar dos Potter.

James, que estivera examinando atentamente uma formiga que passava pela cabine, levantou os olhos para mim, seu também novo quase amigo. Um ar de riso brincava em seus lábios. Ele tinha percebido o que eu tentara fazer. Afinal, sua família era de sangue tão puro quanto o dos Malfoy ou Black, e talvez até bem mais antiga, apesar de ter tradições consideravelmente diferentes. Gryffindor que o diga.

Sendo assim, ele deve ter concluído que eu estava tentando consertar o tom arrogante com que dissera "Lupin", fingindo que não conhecia uma família importante como os Potter. Naquele momento, trocamos o primeiro olhar de entendimento. O primeiro de muitos.

Remus também tinha percebido levemente o que acontecera. Ainda um pouco envergonhado, se rendeu a mais um sorriso tímido.

James resolveu mudar um pouco de assunto.

- Você acha que vai para que Casa, Remus?

- Não sei. Minha mãe era Ravenclaw.

- Deve ser bom ser Ravenclaw - James falou, pensativo. - Ainda que a Gryffindor seja muito mais legal, claro. E eu espero que você não entre para a Slytherin, cara - ele completou, olhando para mim, que ri da sua exagerada cara de pena.

- Farei o possível.

**.x.**

_- Gryffindor!_

Andei até a mesa da Casa um tanto hesitante, pensando se talvez não tivesse ouvido errado. Podia ser uma alucinação coletiva, e isso então explicaria o fato de toda a mesa da Gryffindor ter ouvido o que eu ouvi. Mas algo me dizia que essa teoria estava errada. Eu era um deles agora.

E não sabia como explicar isso na carta que escreveria para Regulus mais tarde.

Ao me sentar, distingui entre os calouros que ainda estavam na fila um James Potter vibrante, que me acenava. A garota ruiva do trem, que agora eu sabia que se chamava Lily Evans, também foi selecionada para Gryffindor e, num acesso de simpatia, me afastei para dar lugar a ela, que passou direto por mim. Lily Evans, então, foi oficialmente a primeira garota que me esnobou.

Remus também foi para a Gryffindor. Com um olhar um tanto desesperado, ele buscou algum lugar mais isolado na mesa, mas finalmente se conformou de que não havia um e se sentou ao meu lado. Quando chegou a vez de James, eu poderia jurar que o Chapéu havia gritado Gryffindor ainda a um metro da sua cabeça. Ainda hoje acho isso bem possível.

Aos poucos, fui percebendo que os aplausos e tapinhas que eu havia recebido eram apenas cordiais se comparados com os oferecidos aos outros calouros. Esses sim eram calorosos. Essa percepção fez a mesa rapidamente se tornar um lugar mais frio.

- E aí? – perguntou James, se jogando no lugar ao meu outro lado. – Não é incrível? Estamos todos _aqui_.

- É – respondi, arranhando a mesa com a unha.

- Você não fala muito, não é? Que chato – James comentou, pesaroso. – Ei, olha só. O cara estranho foi mesmo para a Slytherin.

Eu olhei. O garoto de cabelo oleoso parecia bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo. Por um momento fugaz, imaginei que tipo de recepção eu teria na Slytherin.

Algum tempo depois do banquete, perfeitamente saciados e sonolentos, os calouros foram conduzidos aos seus dormitórios. A sala comunal da Gryffindor, vermelha, quente e vibrante, me fascinou. No quarto, as malas estavam devidamente postadas ao pé de cada cama. E, mais uma vez, James, Remus e eu nos vimos reunidos.

- Peter Pettigrew. – se apresentou o quarto ocupante do dormitório; um garoto baixo que parecia um tanto nervoso.

Afinal, quem não estava?

Enquanto arrumávamos nossas coisas e nos preparávamos para dormir, James mergulhou num fluxo interminável de palavras sobre como aquilo tudo estava sendo incrível. Peter o ouvia atentamente, concordando com a maior parte das frases. Meu olhar procurou Remus e, quando o encontrei, ele observava com um sorriso os outros dois garotos conversando. Em um certo momento, porém, teve sérias dificuldades em desgrudar uma meia de um pergaminho onde tinta havia caído e secado. Contrariado, Remus os jogou na cama e se concentrou em outra coisa. Fui até ele. Ainda sentia um pouco de culpa pelo incidente do trem e queria ajudar.

- Obrigado – Remus agradeceu, quando devolvi a meia e o pergaminho devidamente separados.

- De nada – respondi e, por não ter mais nada a dizer, disse qualquer coisa. – Parece que ele não vai parar hoje, não é?

- Não mesmo – ele sorriu, agora que James entrava no maravilhoso assunto das vassouras. – Não gosto de voar.

- Não gosto nem desgosto – comentei, dando de ombros. – É útil. Meu irmão é que fica se gabando de já saber montar razoavelmente bem.

Quando dei por mim, já estava sentado na ponta da cama dele, que ainda separava alguns livros usados. Eu estava feliz por estar conversando e, possivelmente, arranjando um amigo.

A palavra "irmão" nos levou ao assunto "família".

- Eles vão ficar furiosos porque eu estou aqui. Na Gryffindor.

- E você? – Remus perguntou, finalmente terminando sua organização e sentando na cama também.

- Eu o quê?

- Queria estar aqui?

- Eu queria estar em Hogwarts. Não pensei muito em Casas. Quero dizer, se toda a sua família é da Slytherin, porque você pensaria em outra coisa?

- Faz sentido.

- Sim. Mas não é ruim estar aqui. É que... Talvez eu me sinta meio deslocado, e só.

Remus sorriu mais uma vez, compreensivo.

- Eu entendo.

E eu ainda não sabia, mas sentia que era verdade.

**.x.**

Na primeira aula de voo, tive de engolir o riso ao ver a cara de Remus. Ele parecia estar enfrentando uma grande dor de barriga, e achei que ele não hesitaria em ter mesmo uma para poder se livrar da tortura que deveria estar sendo montar naquela vassoura.

- Meu pai tem razão – Remus falou, emburrado, depois da aula. – Vassouras servem para varrer. Só.

Ri alto, minha voz soando rouca. Regulus dizia que eu era o único Black que tinha uma risada assim. James, por sua vez, fez uma imitação ligeiramente exagerada do desempenho de Remus, que cedeu à tentação de rir.

Eu continuava a lançar alguns olhares discretos à mesa da Slytherin na hora das refeições. Às vezes simplesmente procurando por Narcissa, e às vezes para entender as diferenças entre o modo como aquela Casa funcionava e a Gryffindor. Comparada com esta última, constatei depois de alguns dias, a Slytherin não tinha muita animação. Logo, talvez não fosse mesmo um bom lugar para se viver.

É exatamente esse o motivo pelo qual alguns trouxas dizem preferir o inferno ao céu.

Enquanto isso, eu aguardava com um misto de medo e curiosidade a reação da família Black ao saber da notícia da seleção. Eu não tinha certeza se Narcissa teria contado, mas disse tudo a Regulus na carta que enviei a ele. Imaginava se chegaria vivo ao próximo ano letivo, e ainda estava pensando nisso quando a coruja empertigada do meu pai pousou à minha frente e estendeu o pé.

- Notícias de casa? – James perguntou animado, enquanto eu desprendia a pesada carta e a abria.

No imenso rolo de pergaminho, entre muitas citações da história da família, minha mãe manifestava seu desagrado e a vergonha que sentia por saber que seu primogênito havia quebrado a puríssima tradição dos Black. Ela ainda dizia, talvez com um último fio de esperança em meio à raiva, que podia ter havido algum engano, e que eu deveria falar com o diretor para consertar esse erro terrível que colocava em risco a reputação de séculos de dignidade e sangue Slytherin.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ruim? – James perguntou, preocupado, provavelmente vendo que a minha testa se franzia mais a cada linha lida.

- Bom, não. Mais ou menos. – respondi lentamente, enquanto absorvia o fato de que minha mãe parecia ter exagerado _um pouco_. – Não estão felizes, porque eu quebrei a tradição – expliquei, enrolando a carta e iniciando uma risada que eu pretendia que soasse despreocupada. A coisa toda parecia uma piada, afinal. De mau gosto.

Aproveitando o fim do jantar, subi rapidamente para a torre, e finalmente ao dormitório. Reli a carta. Sim, ela estava exagerando. Era só uma Casa idiota. Não fazia muita diferença agora, fazia? Os Gryffindor – ou pelo menos a maioria deles - não pareciam nada com o que lhes pintavam nas histórias que eu ouvia. Principalmente agora que eu era um deles, ainda que ligeiramente hostilizado por ser um Black. Na verdade, talvez até isso fosse coisa da minha imaginação.

O que aconteceria quando eu voltasse para casa no verão?

A porta do dormitório foi aberta e Remus entrou, se aproximando, apreensivo.

- Sirius... tudo bem?

Eu disse que sim, brevemente, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas causadas _pelo riso_, mas não convenci Remus, que insistiu.

- Tem certeza?

Fiz que sim mais uma vez, e ele se sentou à minha frente na cama, ainda preocupado. Depois de um ou dois olhares lançados à carta, ele estendeu a mão como um pedido, e eu, sem saber exatamente o porquê de estar fazendo isso, lhe entreguei o pergaminho.

Remus leu rápido, com a testa tão franzida quanto a minha tinha ficado. Por fim, devolveu a carta e soltou um suspiro e um sorriso pesados.

- Acho que as coisas vão ser difíceis nas férias – comentei, encarando fixamente o meu pé.

- Quando você conversar com eles, talvez entendam... – Remus tentou. – Não é culpa sua. Aliás, nem é como se tivesse _algo_ para se culpar.

Preferi não desiludi-lo falando que a possibilidade de entendimento com uma conversa era remota. Afinal, ele só estava tentando ajudar.

**.x.**

Eu podia não ter mais nenhuma esperança em ser o orgulho da família, mas esse não era o meu maior problema. Acho que, no fundo, eu estava até feliz por ter feito algo diferente. Algo que finalmente fosse notado.

E, na qualidade de filho irresponsável e estudante dedicado – ou quase isso – resolvi que minhas preocupações deveriam se resumir à escola e nada mais. Seria uma maneira de não pensar nas férias e, de qualquer modo, James me garantiu que eu poderia pedir asilo na casa dos Potter a qualquer momento.

Entre cartas de mães desgostosas com seus primogênitos, piadinhas infames sobre Severus Snape e sua cortina oleosa de cabelos, completa desatenção aos irritantes seres do sexo oposto e, de vez em quando, alguma preocupação com deveres difíceis de Transfiguração, nosso primeiro mês passou como se nunca tivesse existido.

E então começaram as ausências de Remus.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei, ao entrar no dormitório e me deparar com ele arrumando uma mala pequena em cima da cama.

Ele olhou para mim, alarmado, por alguns instantes antes de responder. Parecia que tinha sido pego em flagrante.

- Minha mãe – Remus respondeu, voltando o olhar para a camisa que estava dobrando antes da minha chegada. – Ela está doente e eu vou passar alguns dias em casa.

- Não vi nenhuma coruja chegando – falei, incapaz de resistir à observação. Remus me lançou mais um olhar alarmado e meteu algumas meias na mala.

- Claro que não – ele falou, forçando um sorriso. – Eu estava sozinho, ora.

Aceitei o argumento e dei de ombros, sentando na cama e observando Remus, que ainda parecia nervoso.

- Você não ia dizer pra gente, não é? – constatei.

- Claro que ia, Sirius.

- E a sua mãe está muito mal?

- Mais ou menos – ele respondeu depois de algum tempo. – Ela... adoeceu no verão. E piorou agora. Mas vai ficar boa.

Concordei, apesar de Remus não poder ver o gesto, já que insistia em olhar apenas para a mala.

- Espero que ela melhore logo – eu falei.

Remus sorriu, agradecido. A sinceridade dos bons votos de uma criança, porém, pode ser um tanto falha. Eu não estava exatamente preocupado com a mãe dele. Só queria que ela melhorasse porque assim meu amigo voltaria logo.

Pensar assim sem culpa... Bons tempos.

**.x.**

Remus voltou mais ou menos uma semana depois. Se a aparência dele já não era das melhores antes de ir, agora ele parecia definitivamente doente. Minha primeira teoria foi a de que ele havia pegado a doença da mãe e, por alguns momentos de mórbido prazer infantil em experimentar a tristeza, imaginei o seu enterro. Porém, depois de perceber que ele estava machucado também, eu e James elaboramos a teoria definitiva em que acreditaríamos nos próximos dois anos.

Segundo esta nova teoria, o pai de Remus era agressivo e intratável, e por isso a esposa teria ficado doente. Remus, sempre em defesa da mãe, teria sofrido também.

Daria um bom livro trouxa, o pequeno drama familiar que inventamos.

Apesar dessas fantasias todas, nós nos preocupávamos sinceramente com ele. E enquanto Remus ficava cada vez mais esquisito, ficávamos cada vez mais curiosos para saber se a teoria do Pai Agressivo estava realmente certa.

Enquanto isso, eu aprendia a ter amigos. Assim, sem perceber, acabei formando uma pequena nova família.

James já não me deixava mais inseguro com sua assustadora simpatia natural. Eu havia aprendido que ele era um grande contador de histórias, ainda que às vezes elas fossem meio absurdas, e ainda que ele às vezes se perdesse no meio do caminho. James tinha também um coração do tamanho de um ovo de dragão; ele ajudava a quem pudesse ajudar e, claro, quem ele achasse que merecia, ainda que do seu jeito.

Assim, pouco a pouco, fomos formando a parceria que duraria, literalmente, até a morte. Ou até mesmo além dela. Ele me contava suas ensolaradas histórias de filho único, enquanto dividíamos em quatro os doces enviados pela Sra. Potter. De casa, eu só recebia acusações de desonra.

Peter, que no início não parecia muito entusiasmado, já não saía mais de perto de nós. Ele era bom em complementar as histórias de James com fatos mais absurdos ainda, e foi o responsável por colocar nas nossas mentes já não muito angelicais a sementinha do mal.

- Ainda não acredito que temos que esperar até o terceiro ano para ir a Hogsmeade – ele suspirou, em um certo dia, com absoluta inocência.

James foi o primeiro a perceber o potencial daquela frase. Ele levantou os olhos do entediante dever de Poções e eu, que concordava com Peter que era uma pena esperar tanto, imaginei o que ele estava pensando.

Mais tarde naquela noite, eu fiquei sabendo. James esgueirou-se para baixo das minhas cobertas sorrateiramente, enquanto Remus e Peter dormiam. Com a varinha iluminando seu rosto, ele me cutucou.

- Sirius... Sirius!

Acordei, resmungando e não acreditando que já era manhã. Bom, não era. Ainda estava escuro lá fora.

- O que foi? – perguntei, de mau humor, reparando que ele tinha trazido um pequeno embrulho.

- Eu vou te mostrar uma coisa, e amanhã mostramos a Remus e Peter, ok?

- Vá em frente – falei, entre curioso e sonolento.

Ele me entregou a varinha e desfez o embrulho, tirando de lá uma capa que oscilava entre a opacidade e o brilho.

Mas, droga, ele tinha me acordado por causa de uma capa?

Transformei meu pensamento em palavras e ele riu.

- Não é apenas uma capa. É a Capa. Foi do meu pai, e antes dele, do meu avô e, antes dele, do meu bisavô e...

- Tudo bem, eu entendi como funciona.

- Tá. Olha só isso.

James pôs a capa sobre os ombros e se cobriu. No piscar de olhos seguinte, já não estava mais lá.

- James? – chamei, com os olhos do tamanho de dois limões.

Ele reapareceu, rindo baixinho e me entregando a Capa para que eu também visse como funcionava. Ela era tão macia quanto parecia ser.

- Lembra do que o Peter falou? – ele perguntou, enquanto eu me divertia fazendo minha mão desaparecer e perdia completamente o sono.

- Sobre Hogsmeade?

- Sim.

- No que está pensando?

Era a pergunta certa.

**.x.**

No dia seguinte, contamos aos outros os resultados das nossas confabulações. Peter gostou da ideia de andar pelo castelo e conhecê-lo melhor, e Remus ficou com um pé atrás. Na verdade, o nosso objetivo inicial era dar um uso à Capa, fosse ele qual fosse, para, em um futuro não tão distante, colocar em prática as mal formadas ideias de usos mais dignos.

Estávamos começando a perceber que as regras se tornam bastante irritantes quando não nos favorecem. Por exemplo, o caso de Hogsmeade: nós, legítimas crianças bruxas, não podíamos nos divertir lá até o terceiro ano. Não podíamos também sair da torre da Gryffindor de madrugada – um completo absurdo! – ou entrar no time de Quadribol – no qual Remus não estava nem um pouco interessado.

- Não acho que isso seja muito seguro. Malfoy já vive no nosso pé – reclamou Remus, indeciso.

- Bom, se ele nos pegar, significa que também está infringindo algumas regras - contrapôs Peter.

- E os professores...

- Remus, olha pra isso! – apelei, brandindo a Capa. – Somos invencíveis!

A nota de exagero na minha voz os fez rir. Remus, então, deu de ombros, como que concordando. James e Peter bateram palmas, felizes.

Foi naquele pequeno momento de entusiasmo que nasceram os Marotos.

* * *

**N.A.:** Amores, fiquei suuuuuper feliz com as reviews linda no prólogo *_* Então aqui está o capítulo pra vocês ^^ O próximo deve levar - mais ou menos - uma semana para chegar. Não temam e digam o que acharam :)


	3. II

**II**

**sleep a little more if you want to**

**.x.**

As primeiras férias de verão foram as piores de toda a minha vida. Eu as trocaria de bom grado por uma pilha de deveres de Poções e Transfiguração, mas isso, infelizmente, não era possível.

Meu pai foi me buscar na estação, sozinho. Antes de entrarmos em casa, ele pôs as mãos nos meus ombros e me olhou como se eu estivesse prestes a morrer e aquela fosse a última vez que nos víamos.

Ou talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco.

O certo é que eu não gostei nem um pouco da pena que ele parecia ter de mim. Ele suspirou e falou:

- Não foi culpa sua.

Eu o olhei, confuso. Não conseguia entender por que eles faziam parecer que alguma coisa terrivelmente errada estava acontecendo. Tudo bem, eu não era um Slytherin, mas isso era _tão ruim_ assim?

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele abriu a porta e entramos na velha e pura casa dos Black. Nossa casa. Minha casa.

Bom, talvez já não fosse mais tão pura assim. Ou talvez nunca tivesse sido.

Minha mãe passou por nós, com um dos longos vestidos escuros que costumava usar, fosse qual fosse a estação e o clima. Antes de ir para Hogwarts, eu falava para ela sobre todas as cartas detalhadas que eu mandaria e, apesar de ela sempre responder _"Sim, sim, é claro, Sirius. Agora fique quieto."_, naquele momento eu realmente lamentei não ter podido escrever nenhuma daquelas cartas, porque o olhar dela confirmava o que eu pensei durante o ano letivo: ela não queria receber essas cartas.

Sem se demorar no corredor, ela nos deu as costas e entrou na sala de visitas. Quando passei em frente àquela porta para subir a escada, a vi sentada perto da lareira, quieta. Hesitei um ou dois passos, e decidi não entrar. Subi a escada devagar, talvez desejando que ela milagrosamente se levantasse e me perguntasse como tinha sido a escola e se eu havia sentido a sua falta.

Eu diria que _sim, tinha sentido_, e daria o abraço que ela nunca me deixava completar. Mas mamãe e eu éramos terrivelmente parecidos e, se ela se recusava a voltar atrás, eu também não seria diferente.

**.x.**

Regulus me esperava no meu quarto, morto de curiosidade. Ele sabia, é claro, que eu não era um bom exemplo, e me olhava com a admiração que os irmãos mais novos costumam ter para os seus irmãos mais velhos e irresponsáveis.

- Como você fez isso, Sirius? – ele perguntou, enquanto eu lhe mostrava uma flâmula da Gryffindor.

- Como fiz o quê?

- Não entrou na Slytherin. _Toda a família_...

- _Já conheço_ essa história. E não fiz nada. Só pus o Chapéu Seletor e ele disse Gryffindor. Não tive culpa.

Era a primeira vez que eu dizia aquilo e, de alguma forma, era como estar admitindo ter feito algo errado.

Regulus, no entanto, era a única pessoa da casa disposta a me ouvir, e foi para ele que despejei todas as minhas histórias sobre Hogwarts e meus novos amigos, e sobre como a Gryffindor não era um lugar ruim.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Eu estou lá, não estou?

**.x.**

Walburga Black não era uma mulher de muitas palavras, pelo menos para mim. Várias vezes, no entanto, ela começava uma conversa sobre a pureza do sangue quando estavam todos reunidos, e eu me dividia entre a vontade de responder e a de arranjar uma desculpa para me retirar. Um dia, me entreguei à primeira.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntei, de repente, fazendo Regulus levantar os olhos do prato como se tivesse levado um choque. – Vou te dizer o que foi: eu me sentei em um banquinho e coloquei um chapéu velho na cabeça, foi isso o que eu fiz. E ele me colocou na Gryffindor e _isso_ não tem _nada_ a ver com pureza de sangue e tudo o mais.

- _Isso_ é só o começo, seu traidorzinho. Sabe-se lá com que tipo de gente você anda, o que têm colocado na sua cabeça... – minha mãe falou, batendo o garfo na mesa. – Nossa família toda foi Slytherin...

- Eu sei disso, sei desde que nasci, não precisa ficar repetindo o tempo todo.

- Não fale assim com a sua mãe, Sirius.

- Por que não? Olhe como ela fala comigo! Ou pior, olhe como ela não fala comigo, fica só reclamando...

- Não sei onde foi que erramos com você, garoto – ela falou, furiosa.

- É só uma Casa! Só. Uma. Casa. Uma mesa diferente no salão, só isso! – quase gritei, pontuando o começo do fim ao me levantar, batendo a cadeira na mesa e fazendo os talheres tremerem perigosamente.

Subi para o meu quarto, tão furioso quanto minha mãe, e ainda tive tempo de ouvir meu pai dizer:

- Termine o jantar, Regulus.

**.x.**

As coisas não tinham como melhorar, então minha única distração durante o verão era ver Regulus ansioso para entrar na escola. No dia primeiro de setembro de setenta e dois, meu pai deu um forte aperto de mão em cada um de nós, e minha mãe beijou a testa de Regulus, exatamente como havia feito comigo há um ano. Daquela vez, no entanto, ela só me deu um olhar de reprovação.

Voltar à Hogwarts era um acontecimento tão feliz que a primeira coisa que fiz ao entrar no trem foi levantar Lily Evans e rodar com ela pelo corredor estreito do Expresso.

- Me solta, seu maluco! – ela gritava, enquanto me batia com seus punhos pequenos e James se dobrava de rir. Quando suas unhas, embora pequenas, começaram a chegar perto demais do meu rosto, eu a soltei.

- Não sabe brincar, Evans? – reclamei, enquanto ela bufava de raiva e se trancava em uma cabine.

Regulus, apesar de todas as ordens de ser um Slytherin e não andar com as más companhias de Sirius, não saía de perto de mim e acabamos ficando na mesma cabine. Feitas as apresentações iniciais, James começou a se mexer no seu assento como se estivesse se lembrando de uma coisa muito importante.

- Vocês não vão acreditar no que eu tenho aqui! – ele falou, ansioso, se levantando e pegando um pacote fino das suas coisas.

Era uma vassoura, visivelmente nova, que ele mostrava com orgulho.

- Uau, James! Esse modelo acabou de sair! – Peter exclamou, excitado. – Posso segurar?

Estávamos todos babando a vassoura, principalmente Regulus, que foi o próximo a ter a honra de segurá-la. Remus parecia apenas educadamente interessado.

- Não é incrível a nova vassoura de James? – perguntei, rindo e me sentando ao lado dele.

- Nem tenho palavras para descrever minha emoção em vê-la – Remus respondeu, irônico. – Oh, veja! Quase posso tocá-la! – ele suspirou, e rimos por quase meia-hora.

- Quer um? – ofereci um sapo de chocolate a ele, quando paramos de rir e a conversa dos admiradores de quadribol se abrandou.

Remus aceitou e sorriu. Ele parecia um tantinho mais saudável do que da última vez em que nos vimos.

- Como foram as férias? – ele perguntou, olhando de esguelha para Regulus.

- Difíceis – respondi depois de um tempo. – Eu entendo a história de quebrar a tradição e tudo o mais. Só... não faz sentido. Não era pra ser tão grave assim.

Remus deu mais uma mordida no sapo e concordou com a cabeça.

- É muito difícil aceitar o que é diferente – ele comentou sombriamente.

**.x.**

O Chapéu Seletor não demorou muito na cabeça de Regulus. Seja lá o que for que ele tenha encontrado lá dentro, achou que ficaria melhor na Slytherin. Não foi a melhor das sensações ver meu irmão ir se sentar na outra ponta do salão, mas, por outro lado, era melhor assim.

- Então... – James começou, possivelmente para me distrair dos meus pensamentos. – Vamos continuar, não é?

- O quê?

- Como _o quê_, Sirius? – ele reclamou, exasperado. – Você sabe. A Capa, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade... – ele explicou vagamente, baixando a voz.

- Ah, sim.

No último ano letivo, gastamos bastante tempo das nossas madrugadas percorrendo os andares de Hogwarts e anotando quais eram os atalhos úteis para todo tipo de lugar. O único problema era que todos esses lugares para os quais os atalhos levavam estavam _dentro_ do castelo.

- Deve haver alguma passagem para fora – Remus disse, pensativo. – Uma construção tão antiga quanto esse castelo deve ter rotas de emergência, ou qualquer coisa assim.

- Bom, em caso de emergência, saímos voando do castelo – James concluiu, espetando uma cenoura despreocupadamente.

- Isso vai entrar para a lista das Coisas Mais Idiotas que James Potter Já Disse – Remus sentenciou, atirando um pãozinho nele enquanto eu e Peter ríamos.

- Por falar em voar – Peter começou. – Você vai fazer o teste para o time de quadribol?

- Claro – James respondeu, inflando de orgulho.

- Pra qual posição?

- Artilheiro.

Remus sufocou um risinho. Meu olhar, sem que eu pudesse evitar, foi até os artilheiros atuais da Gryffindor, que estavam sentados na outra ponta da mesa. Eles eram no mínimo quatro anos mais velhos e duas vezes maiores que James.

- Sinto muito, mas a Gryffindor já tem artilheiros – eu disse, dando tapinhas de consolo nas costas do meu amigo.

- Não por muito tempo – ele respondeu alegremente. – Posso ficar no time de reserva até Crawford sair. Ele está no sexto ano, então eu posso ter esperanças de entrar como titular no quarto ano.

- Bom, faz sentido. – Peter concordou.

Na nossa segunda semana de aulas, James rumou confiante para o campo de quadribol. Ficamos nas arquibancadas, observando de longe ele tentar convencer o capitão de que ter um artilheiro reserva não poderia de modo algum ser uma má ideia. Ainda desinteressado, Frank Longbottom finalmente concordou em fazer um teste rápido para que James saísse do seu pé.

Sozinho com a goles e o goleiro, James marcou cinco gols em menos de quinze minutos. Com os outros seis jogadores atrás dele, fez mais três, e combinando de improviso jogadas com Crawford, quatro.

Frank provavelmente deveria estar reconsiderando o fato de James ser apenas um garoto magro de doze anos.

- Quase treze – ele corrigiu, quando eu disse isso a ele. – Março está chegando.

Estávamos em Setembro, mas tudo bem, eu não o culpo por isso.

**.x.**

James não fazia ideia do que era, exatamente, pertencer ao time de reserva. Naquela época, por sinal, o time todo era formado apenas por ele que, logo descobriu, deveria fazer mais do que assistir aos treinos e guardar as bolas.

- Frank me fez lustrar as vassouras. _Lustrar as vassouras_ – ele reclamou outro dia, pontuando cada palavra com uma farpa de madeira que tentava tirar da mão.

- Mas você adora lustrar a sua vassoura – Remus falou num tom óbvio de _bem feito_. Se eu fosse um tantinho mais velho e menos inocente, teria até aproveitado aquele comentário para um mês de piadinhas obscenas.

- Exatamente. A _minha_ vassoura, não a dos outros. Ele está querendo que eu desista, pensa que daqui para o dia em que Crawford sair vai aparecer alguém melhor do que eu...

- Isso não é impossível, é? – perguntei, ferindo o avantajado ego de James.

Ele me olhou, irritado, e preferiu mudar de assunto rapidamente.

- Remus, você tá com aquelas anotações?

- Aham.

Ele tirou discretamente de dentro de um livro um maço de pedaços de pergaminho e nos mostrou. Com as cabeças unidas, vimos os cuidadosos desenhos da propriedade que Remus havia feito.

- Uau, Remus. Achei que só estivesse anotando – falei.

- Bom... são anotações, de qualquer modo. Achei que com esquemas e mapas ficaria mais fácil de localizar.

- Mapas? – James repetiu, com um brilho perigoso no olhar.

James não falou mais em mapas nos dias seguintes, mas eu sabia que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa. Estava levando mais livros que o normal para o dormitório e, se ele não nos contava nada até ter certeza, é porque a coisa era grande.

- Oh, olhem! O Sr. Snape terminou o nosso desafio com perfeição. E Srta. Evans, sim? Quase lá, querida, quase lá! Só precisava ficar um pouco mais límpida...

- Ele não cansa nunca? – reclamei outro dia, enquanto o professor Slughorn babava seus alunos favoritos. – Deve ter pelo menos dez pessoas nesta sala que fizeram poções iguaiszinhas às deles.

- Eu acho que não, Sirius – Peter falou tristemente, olhando para os caldeirões ao redor e o seu próprio.

- Quem diria, hein? O esquisitão é bom em alguma coisa – James comentou venenosamente, num tom um pouco mais alto que o prudente.

- Não fale assim – Remus reclamou. – Ele não fez nada com você.

James olhou para o teto e suspirou, dramático, mas se calou. Depois, ele olhou para mim, maldoso, e eu retribui o olhar, rindo. Eu também não gostava de Severus Snape, com aquele jeito escorregadio e pretensamente superior. Mas, no fim das contas, nós dois implicávamos com ele porque _tínhamos_ que implicar com alguém.

Pelo menos _naquela_ época era por isso.

Mais tarde, depois de saber de algumas coisas, eu acharia quase natural se Remus tomasse as dores das pessoas _diferentes_, com quem garotos como eu e James gostávamos de implicar. Mas ele não fazia isso com todos. Na verdade, eu nunca entendi muito bem qual era o motivo especial pelo qual Remus tomava as dores de Snape e não as de uma outra pessoa qualquer. Talvez fosse só porque era a vida _dele_ que fazíamos questão de transformar em um inferno.

Mas, claro, no segundo ano ainda não éramos _tão_ terríveis assim. Éramos uns anjinhos.

Bom, talvez nem tanto.

**.x.**

- O que você acha de mapas, Sirius?

Levei alguns segundos para entender a pergunta de James, de tão fora de contexto que ela era. Estávamos fazendo uma tarefa de Astronomia e, como de costume, nós dois terminamos primeiro e ficamos olhando Peter e Remus discutirem alguma coisa sobre a posição de Marte.

O deus da guerra, veja só. Mas ainda não havia chegado o tempo dele.

Por um momento eu pensei que ele estivesse falando de mapas de estrelas, mas achei a pergunta sem sentido mesmo assim. Depois me lembrei dos mapas de Remus.

- E pra que seriam os mapas?

- Para o castelo, ué.

- Mas... nós sabemos os caminhos, não é como se a gente fosse se perder por aí.

James não falou nada por algum tempo; estava pensando. Estava claro que havia algum objetivo maior ali que ele talvez ainda estivesse formulando.

- Mas, sabe... o mapa não seria apenas para olhar os caminhos.

- E seria para o quê?

- Eu não sei – ele falou, dando de ombros.

Admito que não pensei muito nisso por algum tempo. Não via muita utilidade prática em um mapa do castelo, e as ideias de James ainda eram muito vagas. Comecei a rabiscar um Salgueiro Lutador muito mal feito num pedaço de pergaminho. Remus não gostava muito daquela árvore, principalmente quando teimávamos em tentar chegar perto.

Peter finalmente havia conseguido convencer Remus de que era o dever _dele_ que estava errado, e não o seu.

James examinava atentamente as próprias mãos, provavelmente em busca de alguma farpa esquecida desde a última inspeção.

Lily Evans passou por nós como uma bolinha vermelha rabiscando o ar, mas parou por dois segundos para acenar para Remus.

Ah, ele estava cansado naquele dia, dava pra notar. Olhava para o Salgueiro que eu havia desenhado com um sorriso enviesado.

Salgueiro. Jardins. Hogsmeade. Um mapa não teria muita utilidade dentro do castelo.

Mas e_ fora_ dele?

- James?

**.x.**

Remus não tinha, exatamente, um talento especial para o desenho, mas era um cara paciente. Ele não tinha pressa nenhuma para fazer os esquemas do castelo, e resolvia os pequenos erros com um aceno de varinha. No fim de mais ou menos um mês, tínhamos em mãos vinte e cinco pergaminhos com o máximo de detalhes que garotos de doze anos podem perceber.

- Agora só precisamos descobrir como juntar tudo isso em um só – disse Peter, desanimado com a quantidade de pergaminhos.

- Perguntamos para McGonnagall.

As piadas de Remus às vezes eram sutis o bastante para nos deixar sem saber se eram _realmente_ piadas por uns dez segundos. E então, passado o susto, nós ríamos.

- Bom... acho que vamos ter que pesquisar, não é? – eu falei, e Remus riu provavelmente pela simples possibilidade de me ver pesquisando algo na biblioteca.

Parecia ser uma coisa simples de se descobrir, mas talvez seja bom lembrar que estávamos no segundo ano e ainda não sabíamos fazer "nada interessante" e mais complexo com feitiços. E, naquele momento, transformar vinte e cinco pergaminhos em um único e interativo mapa parecia uma tarefa impossível a cada livro que tirávamos das estantes da biblioteca.

- Sabe o que eu estive pensando? – James começou, em mais um dia de peregrinação na biblioteca. Remus não estava conosco; tinha desaparecido mais uma vez, e era exatamente nisso que eu estava pensando antes da pergunta.

- No quê? – Peter perguntou, distraidamente, enquanto folheava um livro enorme.

- Imagine que estamos fazendo alguma coisa errada. Alguma coisa que os professores não podem saber...

- Não é difícil de imaginar.

- ...e agora imagine que podemos simplesmente _nunca_ ser surpreendidos por eles – ele concluiu, animado.

- Ah, é? E como?

- Com o mapa – ele respondeu, como se eu tivesse uma capacidade intelectual abaixo da média por não ter pensado nisso antes.

- Ainda não entendi – Peter falou, desconfiado.

- Eu também não.

- Ah, mas vocês também... imaginem que a gente precise apenas _olhar_ pro mapa pra saber se tem alguém vindo na nossa direção.

E então fez-se a luz. Peter e eu rimos bobamente por algum tempo, imaginando o quão maravilhoso seria esse mapa. Claro que não estávamos pensando nos feitiços de rastreamento e todos esses _detalhes_ naquele momento.

- Nossa, o Remus precisava estar aqui agora! – eu falei.

- Verdade... aonde ele foi, afinal? – Peter perguntou, intrigado.

- Não faço a mínima ideia. Ele sempre some assim, todo mês.

James estava pensando de novo. Ele passava o tempo todo tão agitado que quando parava e ficava quieto nós quase podíamos ouvir o seu cérebro trabalhando.

- Vamos fazer um teste – ele disse.

**.x.**

Por algum motivo que eu ainda não havia entendido, o _teste_ ficaria apenas entre ele, eu e Peter. Durante a semana em que Remus ficou fora, procuramos exaustivamente fazer funcionar uma variação de um feitiço de rastreamento em um dos muitos pedaços do mapa. Por fim, conseguimos milagrosamente encantar um pontinho que se movia no pergaminho.

O pontinho representava Peter, e se algum professor um dia houvesse sabido do que nós conseguimos fazer por aquele mapa, com certeza nos colocariam num altar e receberíamos todos os prêmios do mundo por ter toda essa genialidade na mais tenra idade.

Ou talvez eu esteja apenas exagerando.

O fato é que o pontinho realmente funcionava. Aonde quer que Peter fosse, contanto que estivesse dentro dos limites daquele pedaço encantado de mapa, o pontinho rotulado ia também. Genial.

E o pior é que, cá entre nós, a coisa toda foi meio por acaso mesmo. James estava tão empolgado em tentar o feitiço que o errava sempre, e então eu fui tentar e Peter não parava de falar em como tudo seria mais fácil se Remus estivesse ajudando a gente. E então de repente ele esbarrou no meu braço e o feitiço saiu de qualquer jeito da varinha.

Seja lá o que tenha acontecido, foi o jeito certo.

Mas isso não importa, não é mesmo?

Depois de voltar do seu sumiço mensal, Remus e nós voltamos a tentar juntar os mapas, mas ele ainda não sabia do nosso pequeno teste, e eu estava louco para contar pra ele a nossa proeza. Mas James dizia que ainda não, e eu, curioso como era com todas as ideias absurdas dele, concordava, assim como Peter.

Foi mais ou menos nas férias da Páscoa que conseguimos. Remus, sem voz pela surpresa, me puxou pela manga da roupa e apontou o novo, maravilhoso, perfeito e _único_ pergaminho no lugar de todos os anteriores.

Genial.

Se me perguntassem agora, eu provavelmente não saberia dizer _como _aconteceu, mas acho que foi mais uma superposição de um monte de feitiços feitos do jeito errado e um bocado de sorte.

Passamos muitas noites apenas olhando para o Mapa – agora sim, imponente e maiúsculo _Mapa_ -, mesmo que ainda não estivéssemos usando os pontinhos. E, finalmente, quando Remus teve que voltar urgentemente para casa mais uma vez, James colocou em prática seu plano secreto.

- Ha! – ele gritou, de repente, no meio do dormitório. Pulou na minha cama e mostrou o pontinho rotulado _Remus_ caminhando nos terrenos da escola.

- Mas ele foi embora ontem à noite, por que ainda está aqui... – Peter perguntou, confuso.

- Eu não sei – James falou, e o pontinho desapareceu na borda do mapa. Ainda não tínhamos feito todo o jardim. – Mas ele acabou de sumir bem na direção do Salgueiro.

Levamos muito tempo para pegar a capa e disparar pelas escadas. Quando chegamos ao jardim, já não havia ninguém perto do Salgueiro Lutador. E aquilo tudo era muito, muito estranho. Estávamos começando a perceber que Remus poderia estar escondendo alguma coisa de nós.

Não era difícil achar um padrão nas saídas dele. Todas aconteciam durante uma semana por mês, e na semana anterior ele nunca parecia muito bem. E, quando voltava, estava pior ainda.

Eu não queria acreditar que ele estivesse mentindo para nós, por qualquer motivo que fosse. Porque ele simplesmente _não precisava_ fazer isso. Eu gostava muito de Remus, daquele jeito atrapalhado que os garotos gostam uns dos outros. Continuamos monitorando o pontinho _Remus_ no mapa, até que exatamente uma semana depois ele apareceu na ala hospitalar.

E isso _definitivamente_ não era bom.

Nosso objetivo, então, era simples: chegar até lá de noite e ver como ele estava. De quebra, provavelmente também saberíamos onde estivera durante aquela semana toda.

**.x.**

Providenciamos um pontinho para Madame Pomfrey no mapa e, quando ela se recolheu à noite, começamos nossa jornada. Não sei explicar muito bem o que eu esperava que acontecesse. Acho que só queria esperar Remus voltar e nos contar onde esteve, e seria algo tão normal que riríamos das nossas desconfianças e diríamos que devíamos ter pensado nisso antes.

Não foi o que aconteceu, claro.

Remus estava dormindo quando chegamos na ala hospitalar, debaixo da capa. Tinha curativos por toda parte e parecia bem abatido. Um dos cortes no braço ainda sangrava um pouco, e ele parecia infinitamente menor e mais frágil ali.

Naquele momento eu quis_ tanto_ pegar o infeliz que tinha feito isso com ele.

- Vocês estão aí, não estão? – ele perguntou de repente, ainda com os olhos fechados. James se assustou e pisou no pé de Peter, que cambaleou e caiu em cima de mim. Um pequeno desastre silencioso, e lá se ia o nosso anonimato.

Remus já olhava para nós, mas não perguntou como tínhamos encontrado ele ali. Ele sentou na cama e continuou olhando, como se esperasse o que íamos dizer. Depois que conseguimos voltar a uma posição respeitável, James foi o primeiro a falar.

- Nós conseguimos – foi o que ele disse, mostrando o mapa. Remus ficou encantado com os pontinhos que se moviam pelo castelo – pelo menos em teoria, já que a maioria agora estava dormindo – e, se a situação já não fosse preocupante, provavelmente teria nos perguntado como fizemos. – E testamos primeiro com você.

Porque não acreditamos quando você diz que sua mãe está doente, e quando desaparece por exatamente uma semana todos os meses, Remus. Era esse o resto da frase, mas James não disse, claro. Não precisava. Remus não disse que era injusto espioná-lo pelo mapa, ou que devíamos ter conversado antes de qualquer coisa. Na verdade, ele não disse nada. Só segurou o mapa com mais força e olhou pela janela. Eu olhei também. Dava para ver a lua minguante.

Há alguns dias, a lua estava cheia.

_Cheia._

E não era preciso ser um gênio para deduzir em _quais _semanas houve lua cheia nos meses anteriores.

Voltei a olhar para Remus, e acho que poucas vezes na vida pensei em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, com a sensação de não estar pensando em nada.

Eu imaginei que perguntaria _Por quê?_, e ele me diria _Desculpe_, e era como se aquilo fosse tudo.

- Madame Pomfrey me leva até o Salgueiro todo mês. Tem uma entrada para um túnel que dá na Casa dos Gritos. Eu fico lá.

- A casa mal-assombrada? – Peter perguntou.

- Não são fantasmas. Sou eu.

Ele baixou os olhos para o mapa e não chorou. Em nenhum momento foi dita a palavra "lobisomem". Acho que James já desconfiava antes, e eu e Peter entendemos ali mesmo.

- Por que não nos contou? – eu perguntei.

- Porque... eu não queria que vocês deixassem de ser meus amigos.

Peter tinha a expressão mais assustada. Eu quase podia ver todas as histórias sobre lobisomens que ele tinha ouvido passando pela sua cabeça.

- Mas não vamos deixar de ser amigos, Remus – ele disse, e talvez por ter sido ele antes de qualquer outro, Remus quase sorriu.

Era tão corajoso, o pequeno Peter.

Não pensei exatamente em todo o sofrimento de Remus, nem em como ele poderia ser perigoso, ou algo do tipo. Ainda estava magoado por ele não ter confiado em nós, mas não podia culpá-lo, podia? Eu teria feito o mesmo, provavelmente.

- Ele está certo – James disse, se referindo ao que Peter dissera. – Você sabe que é preciso muito mais do que um probleminha desses para se livrar de nós.

Remus nos olhava meio assustado, meio desconfiado. Talvez temendo que estivéssemos brincando e fôssemos começar a tratá-lo como o Snivellus. Talvez pensando se era possível alguém querer ser seu amigo.

Ele então olhou só para mim, como se esperasse um veredicto.

- Moony – foi o que eu falei, e ele franziu a testa sem entender por alguns segundos.

E então Remus riu.


	4. III

**III  
**

**meet you at the statue in an hour**

*

_Sirius,  
_

_Quer passar as duas últimas semanas de férias na minha casa? Chamei Remus e Peter também.  
_

_James._

As cartas de James eram sempre curtas e iam direto ao ponto. Acho que era porque ele não tinha muita paciência para grandes dissertações. De qualquer forma, eu fiquei algum tempo olhando para o pergaminho sem fazer mais nada. O que eu poderia responder? Queria ir, é claro, mas para isso teria que pedir permissão. Eu já não gostava disso antes, mas foi nessa época que comecei a gostar menos ainda de ter que _pedir_ para fazer o que eu queria.

Eu tinha improvisado um calendário lunar em um pergaminho; a lua cheia já tinha passado e Remus poderia ir sem problemas. Assim como Peter, provavelmente. Só _eu_ ficaria encalhado em casa e isso era tremendamente injusto.

E, para completar, ainda havia o formulário de autorização para Hogsmeade. Se pedir _uma_ autorização já era difícil, imagine duas. Achei que, se pedisse uma ao meu pai e outra à minha mãe eu teria mais chances de conseguir. Foi assim que, com a melhor cara de bom filho que pude fazer, perguntei ao meu pai se podia ir para a casa de James. Enfatizei bastante o _Potter.  
_

- Potter? – foi o que ele disse, virando a página do Profeta Diário. Ele riu. – Parece que você sempre se envolve com as pessoas certas, mas do lado errado.

Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer, mas achei melhor não perguntar. Naquela época, os únicos lados opostos que existiam para mim eram Gryffindor e Slytherin.

- Eu posso ir? – insisti, porque era isso o que realmente importava.

- Sua mãe não vai gostar. Por mim, você pode até ir, mas tem que falar com ela antes.

Lá se iam os meus planos. Não queria nem imaginar o discurso que ela começaria quando eu pedisse.

- E para Hogsmeade, eu posso ir? – aproveitei, não sem uma pontinha de drama na voz.

Orion Black baixou o jornal e riu novamente, daquele jeito devagar e baixo que só ele fazia e que eu reconhecia como _o riso do meu pai_. Por alguns momentos, senti falta das noites em que ele nos ensinava a reconhecer nas estrelas os nossos parentes. Eu admirava cada um deles quando era criança, porque achava que todos deveriam ser muito bons para terem se tornado dignos do nome de uma estrela. E papai dizia _Sim, vocês serão grandes homens também_.

Nós fomos; do jeito que pudemos.

Com a autorização para ir a Hogsmeade devidamente assinada e guardada no meu bolso, fui enfrentar o maior desafio do dia. Encontrei minha mãe mais uma vez de frente para a lareira, mas dessa ela estava acompanhada; fazia sala para minha prima Bellatrix, sentada na poltrona à sua direita. Por alguns momentos eu admirei a visão da minha mãe segurando uma taça de vinho e _rindo_, ainda que muito discretamente. Em outros tempos, quando eu era rodeado pelos mimos das muitas mulheres da família, eu a admirava como a mais perfeita delas todas. Mas a imagem de porcelana que eu havia feito da minha mãe foi se desfazendo com o tempo.

Quis sumir dali sem que elas sequer notassem minha presença, mas sempre se pode contar com Bellatrix para acabar com você.

- O Gryffindor! – ela zombou, erguendo a taça para a minha direção e rindo.

Vi o rosto de minha mãe se transformar rapidamente de porcelana para uma tapeçaria gasta pelo tempo, e o sorriso sumir imediatamente. Era esse o tipo de efeito que eu provocava nela.

- Suba, Sirius. – ela mandou, e na sua voz cabiam todas as ordens do mundo.

Olhei para ela uma última vez e subi, percebendo que Walburga, afinal, não era o nome de nenhuma estrela.

*

Escrevi as palavras _Não vou poder ir, desculpe_ no verso da "carta" de James e fiquei olhando para elas. Eu ia desistir sem sequer tentar pedir a ela, e isso não me agradava nem um pouco. Passei alguns momentos avaliando mais uma vez todas as possibilidades. Na pior das hipóteses – eu imaginava, na minha suposta inocência -, ela diria _não_ e falaria sobre os Black e suas diferenças com os Potter. Decidi tentar no dia seguinte, quando minha prima não estivesse mais na nossa casa.

Bellatrix, por sinal, era um tanto estranha. Com ela só havia duas opções: amar ou odiar. Ela parecia sempre estar oscilando entre um extremo e outro. Quando eu era criança, tinha um pouco de medo dela, tão mais velha e mais alta. Quando eu cresci mais um pouco, comecei a achá-la bonita. Agora eu a achava apenas louca. Bonita ainda, mas louca. Acho que, no fim das contas, ela era uma mistura desordenada das características mais fortes das gerações de Black.

E, claro, isso não poderia dar em boa coisa.

Mas, enfim, quando finalmente eu pude no dia seguinte encontrar minha mãe, sozinha, já estava me sentindo humilhado por ter que ir lá, humildemente, pedir _permissão_. Como se eu fosse realmente um bom filho. E isso era uma coisa que eu não fazia mais questão de ser.

- Mãe?

Ela levantou os olhos da prataria que estava examinando e me viu. Murmurou um "hm?" e voltou a olhar para o brasão da jarra de suco.

- Posso passar o resto das férias na casa de um amigo?

Eu poderia ter dito o nome dele logo, mas acho que, na verdade, estava tentando ganhar tempo até a resposta inevitável.

- Que amigo?

- James.

- De quê?

- Potter.

Mamãe soltou um risinho mínimo de deboche. Resmungou algo como "a última cria dos Potter!". Eu já estava ficando impaciente.

- Não quero você metido com essa gente.

_Essa gente_. Aquela foi, oficialmente, a primeira vez em que eu me senti ofendido no lugar de alguém que não podia se defender.

- Por quê?

- Porque não, Sirius. Já não me basta você ter saído assim, todo errado?

Aquela foi também umas das vezes em que ser chamado de errado não _me_ ofendia. Na verdade, eu estava até satisfeito em ser diferente, em estar metido com _aquela gente_, não fosse o fato de que isso me prejudicava em casa.

- Mas eu quero ir.

- Uma das primeiras coisas que devemos aprender, Sirius, é que não podemos ter tudo o que queremos.

_Então por que a senhora ainda não aprendeu?_ A réplica veio na ponta da minha língua, mas voltou. E pensar que diziam que eu não tinha bom senso!

- Mas não seria tão bom se ver livre de mim duas semanas mais cedo? – foi o que eu falei, não sem o costumeiro tom malcriado.

Ela não se virou, ofendida, como quem diz _o que você está falando, garoto? Que bobagem!_ Ela não disse que_, não, muito pelo contrário, aquelas eram as poucas semanas que eu podia passar em casa e que deveria aproveitá-las_. Não, como sempre, era pedir demais.

No lugar disso, Walburga Black riu daquele seu jeito que eu já conhecia, apenas subindo um dos cantos da boca. Era preciso ter um olho treinado para captar aquele riso.

Ela não iria dar o braço a torcer, é claro. Pelo menos não na minha frente. Algumas horas depois, quando meu pai veio me perguntar se mais alguém iria passar uns dias com James além de mim, imaginei que alguma conversa sobre os bons modos entre as grandes famílias devia ter acontecido entre ele e a minha mãe. Eu respondi, não sem uma ponta de culpa, que apenas eu havia sido convidado; uma pequena ajuda para o ego inflado dos Black.

Talvez o argumento do meu pai tenha sido uma das maiores regras da tradição Slytherin: estabeleça boas relações com aqueles que podem lhe derrubar um dia. Numa época em que o sobrenome e a pureza do sangue eram o que mais importava para adquirir o respeito dos outros, essa regra era usada por muitos. Minha mãe não era de pensar muito nesse fato em particular, assim como Bellatrix; para elas, se fosse necessário passar por cima de alguém, passariam. Meu pai, no entanto, era mais diplomático e achava que às famílias, mesmo que com ideais contrários, se devia um mínimo de respeito.

Enfim, foi apenas depois de todos esses manejos políticos que consegui uma permissão para ir até a casa dos Potter. Fiz questão de me despedir apenas de Regulus e do meu pai.

*

Eles não tinham uma tapeçaria com uma árvore genealógica que remontava à Idade Média bordada a ouro. Eles não tinham cabeças de elfos na parede. Eles não tinham cortinas escuras cobrindo as janelas; deixavam-nas abertas durante o dia.

Os Potter eram bem estranhos, eu concluí.

Os pais de James pareciam ser vários anos mais velhos do que os meus. Por algum tempo, eu pensei no que James havia dito para convencê-los a me convidar. Depois considerei a possibilidade de que aquilo não tinha sido necessário.

A lua cheia havia sido na semana passada, e Remus parecia péssimo como de costume. Reparei que para ele a Sra. Potter colocava duas vezes a quantidade normal de comida.

- E acabou que nem usamos o Mapa para ir até Hogsmeade. – suspirou Peter no segundo dia, enquanto comíamos bolinhos de chocolate no quarto de James.

- Bom... – ponderou Remus. – Só podemos ir até Hogsmeade em alguns fins de semana. Com os ajustes no Mapa, vamos poder ir sempre que quisermos.

- Que ajustes seriam esses? – perguntei.

- Estender o Mapa para fora do castelo, gênio.

- Ah, tá.

- Sabem... – James começou, pensativo. – Eu estive pensando em uma coisa. – quando viu que todos estavam prestando atenção, ele continuou. – Remus, você... os lobisomens atacam animais?

Remus ficou sem jeito por alguns instantes, e então deu de ombros.

- Acho que não. Quero dizer, nunca saí por aí pra testar... mas acho que não.

- Ótimo.

- Por quê?

- Porque, imagine só, se nós pudéssemos ficar com você durante as luas cheias.

- _Como_, James? – Remus perguntou, com um riso nervoso e descrente.

- Se todos nós fôssemos animais.

James sempre conseguia falar das coisas _mais absurdas_ como se elas fossem fáceis de conseguir.

- Tem alguma coisa nesses bolinhos? – eu perguntei, para quebrar o silêncio tenso. Ele revirou os olhos e explicou:

- Eu estou falando sério. Se nos tornarmos animagos, podemos nos transformar e acompanhar o Remus quando quisermos!

Fazer o que quiser, quando quiser, era a sedutora sugestão das palavras.

- Mas isso é difícil demais. – Peter disse, ligeiramente assustado. – E os animagos precisam ser registrados no Ministério.

- E acho que não vão gostar de saber os motivos pelos quais três bruxos de treze anos querem fazer isso. – completou Remus.

- Eles não precisam saber, não é mesmo? E fazer o Mapa também era difícil, não era?

Remus riu novamente, e ficou olhando para o teto. Não era nada fácil tirar uma idéia da cabeça de James. Eu estava calado, pensando. O que ele estava propondo era usar magia avançada em algo que poderia dar tragicamente errado e quebrar umas tantas leis do Ministério. Veja bem, não de Hogwarts, mas do _Ministério._

- Sirius? – James chamou, com os olhos buscando por aprovação.

- Isso vai ser divertido. – eu falei, e ele ergueu os braços em vitória. Remus e Peter se entreolharam, preocupados.

Se tudo der certo, eu pensei, Remus nunca mais vai ficar sozinho.

*

- Vocês não precisam fazer isso. – Remus me falou no dia seguinte, enquanto comíamos laranjas no quintal e assistíamos James tentar ensinar Peter a apanhar um pomo improvisado.

- E perder a oportunidade de nos tornarmos heróis fora da lei? Sem chance.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça, como se dissesse que não tínhamos jeito mesmo. Acho que saber que nos divertíamos com essas coisas amenizava a culpa que provavelmente sentia por estarmos fazendo aquilo _por ele_. Afinal, Remus sempre arranjava algo para se sentir culpado. E eu também desconfiava que ele achava, muito inocentemente – ou talvez nem tanto -, que iríamos desistir quando víssemos a real dificuldade do nosso intento.

- E se você começar aquela história de que nós somos mais do que você merece, eu jogo suco de laranja no teu olho.

Remus temos um pequeno acesso de riso diante da minha ameaça, e o suco puro da laranja que ele chupava lhe escorreu pelo queixo. Começamos, por essas razões estúpidas e ininteligíveis que costumam acontecer entre garotos, uma luta de brincadeira e, em um dos meus socos fingidos, limpei o suco escorrido. No fim, deitamos na grama, ofegantes e suados. Tinham poucas nuvens no céu, e a possibilidade de Peter cair em cima de nós.

A gente nunca se dá conta de que esses momentos não acontecem duas vezes, não é?

*

A mãe de James – a quem vez ou outra eu chamava assim mesmo, de Senhora Mãe do James – me deu um beijo na bochecha na estação, e em Remus e Peter também, além do próprio filho. Todos nós ficamos devidamente vermelhos. Procurei avistar Regulus com os nossos pais, mas acho que àquela altura eles já tinham ido. Com quatro últimos acenos, embarcamos no trem como quem vai para casa depois de um longo dia.

Regulus continuava a ser um bom Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy continuava a ser um tirânico monitor (agora chefe, para piorar as coisas), Snivellus ainda era escorregadio e estranho, Lily Evans ainda nos olhava com desconfiança e Frank Longbottom gostava um tantinho mais de James.

Nada como a vida normal. E agora passávamos bastante tempo pesquisando sobre animagia.

- Aqui diz que houve um bruxo que nunca mais conseguiu sair da forma de cavalo.

Remus procurava avidamente essas referências históricas a desastres para ver se nos assustava e nos fazia desistir da idéia. Nunca dava muito certo, já que nós acabávamos rindo, e ele também.

- Não vamos nos esquecer do Mapa. – Peter disse. Ele era outro que tinha esperanças de desistirmos.

- É verdade. – concordou James. – Pena que as passagens secretas do castelo não constem nos livros. Seria tão mais fácil.

Nesse momento, Remus ficou com uma cara de quem estava pensando se deveria nos contar algo ou não. Ele refletiu por uns instantes até dizer:

- Existe uma passagem que vai até Hogsmeade.

Nós olhamos para ele, admirados. Se fosse o que eu estava pensando era, éramos todos uns idiotas.

- A passagem no Salgueiro Lutador até a Casa dos Gritos. – ele falou, como se fosse óbvio. Bom, era mesmo.

Tanto que James bateu a mão na testa e falou "Claro!" num tom mais alto do que o aceitável para Madame Pince.

- Mas não vamos usá-la, é claro. – arrematou Remus. Eu olhei para ele, incrédulo.

- Remus!

- Dumbledore plantou o Salgueiro para que eu pudesse me transformar em segurança, não para escapar do castelo sempre que quiser! E, além disso, a passagem fica no jardim, e não aqui.

- Bom, _nesse_ último ponto você tem razão. – ponderou Peter.

- Não tem problema. – disse James. – Guardamos isso para uso futuro. Agora, Remus, como é que a gente faz o Salgueiro parar de lutar?

- Não vou contar. – Remus embirrou, com o resto de controle da situação que ainda tinha, e foi embora.

- Pra quê que ele começou a história, então?

- Vai entender.

*

Em um fatídico dia deste terceiro ano, pouco antes da primeira visita à Hogsmeade, James e eu resolvemos fazer uma experiência de caráter puramente científico. Queríamos saber se o óleo do cabelo do Snivellus tinha alguma aplicação medicinal, o que justificaria assim o nascimento dele e sua importância para a humanidade. Sendo assim, depois da aula de Poções, quando todos estavam no corredor se preocupando com suas próprias vidas e próximas aulas, fizemos o cabelo dele se levantar e se dividir em quatro partes duras que os trouxas mais tarde talvez chamassem de penteado punk.

- Pronto, agora dá pra ordenhar. – disse James no meio do corredor, ainda com a varinha em punho. Ele podia ser um grandessíssimo idiota, mas há de se convir que não tinha medo do perigo.

Algumas pessoas pararam e, como eu e Peter, riam. Outras, como Remus, não sabiam bem como reagir. O pobre Snivellus praguejava contra James e eu, parecia até que iria espumar pela boca de tanta raiva. Os olhos dele estavam puxados por causa do cabelo levantado, o que não o ajudava muito na tentativa de ter moral. Quando ia pegando a varinha, a voz do Prof. Flitwick sugiu entre a aglomeração de alunos.

- O que é isso? O que aconteceu aqui?

O cabelo de Snape foi colocado de volta no lugar e, à exceção de nós quatro, os outros alunos foram se dispersando. Lily Evans parecia querer nos matar lenta e dolorosamente.

- Quem fez isso, Sr. Snape? – o professor perguntou, e Snivellus apontou para nós, muito possivelmente querendo que os quatro levassem a culpa.

- Fomos só nós dois, professor. – eu falei, me referindo a mim e a James, que confirmou. Remus estava indignado demais para poder ser acusado de qualquer coisa, e Peter parecia não saber se o melhor era aparentar ter participado ou não da coisa toda.

Aquela foi a primeira e última vez que nos deram uma detenção para cumprir juntos.

Depois de duas horas copiando frases e de quase termos levado mais uma detenção pelo barulho que fazíamos e por termos escrito todo tipo de frase antes da que realmente deveríamos escrever, James e eu demos início ao que seria conhecido depois como A História da Descoberta da Estátua de Um Olho Só.

Começou assim: James topou na estátua. Não exatamente_ como_ ele conseguiu fazer isso, mas o fato é que o fez.

- Ai! – ele exclamou, pulando num pé só e segurando o que tinha batido.

- Pelas calças de Merlin, como você pode chutar uma estátua deste tamanho? – eu perguntei, rindo.

- Eu estava distraído, ok?

Eu me apoiei na estátua, vendo-o esfregar o pé. Ela representava uma bruxa corcunda e velha que tinha apenas um olho. Era horrorosa.

- Por que colocam essas coisas feias no castelo? – eu reclamei, batendo na corcunda dela com os nós dos dedos. – James, por que você está chorando tanto por esse pé? A estátua nem é tão pesada assim, ela parece...

- Oca, eu notei.

Ele já havia abandonado os resmungos pela dor no pé e a olhava também.

- Vai ver não quiseram gastar muito dinheiro com uma coisa tão feia, e aí fizeram bem fina. – eu falei.

James começou a rir e nós voltamos ao caminho da sala comunal, sem pensar mais na estátua. Afinal, era apenas uma bruxa feia e mal feita.

*

James recebia cartas de casa pelo menos uma vez por mês, sem contar com os mimos ocasionais. Peter recebia uma também. Remus recebia quatro, por motivos óbvios. Regulus recebia duas cartas por mês, e eu sabia disso porque via a coruja do meu pai voar até a mesa da Slytherin.

Eu não recebia nenhuma, é claro.

As pessoas costumam dizer que a família é formada por aquelas pessoas para quem você sempre pode voltar. Até algum tempo atrás, eu sabia apenas que a família é formada por aqueles que têm o mesmo sangue que você. Puro, de preferência.

É muito fácil você dizer que renega alguns conceitos, mas daí a esquecê-los realmente já é outra história. Principalmente se ele entra em conflito com outro. Regulus, por exemplo, tinha o mesmo sangue que eu, mas James era o cara com quem eu sempre poderia contar. Isso fazia algum deles ser _mais irmão_ do que o outro pra mim?

O raciocínio era simplista demais, e não levava em consideração um monte de outros fatores, mas naquela época ainda era muito complexo pra mim. Comecei a adotar a política de não pensar no que não posso pensar. Não era uma solução muito inteligente, mas era útil.

Eu podia, por exemplo, pensar no Mapa. Isso sim era bem melhor. E assim voltamos à História da Descoberta da Estátua de Um Olho Só.

Dois dias depois, mostramos a estátua para Peter e Remus. Na verdade, estávamos apenas passando pelo corredor onde ela ficava e aproveitamos a oportunidade para fazer alguma piada idiota qualquer.

Remus estava fingindo ter se apaixonado perdidamente por ela quando Peter percebeu que era oca.

- O que será que tem dentro? – ele perguntou.

- Hm, nada? Justamente por ela ser _oca_? – Remus disse.

- Mas tem uma linha aqui.

Nós nos aproximamos para ver e, realmente, havia uma linha finíssima que marcava as costas da estátua e a dividia em duas metades.

- Pode ser só uma marca de quando foi feita. – sugeriu James, mas Remus já estava tocando nela com a varinha.

- _Alorromorra_.

Não aconteceu nada do lado de fora da estátua, mas ouvimos um clique vindo de dentro dela. Então realmente havia alguma coisa lá. Olhando para os lados para ver se não havia alguém vindo, Remus continuou testando feitiços de abertura até chegar naquele que faria nossos queixos caírem.

_- Dissendium.  
_

A corcunda se abriu em uma passagem estreita e aparentemente profunda. Peter olhou para James, que olhou para mim, e eu olhei para Remus, que ainda olhava para a abertura.

Ele sorriu, malicioso.

- Alguém quer entrar?

Eu olhei para o meu relógio; eram cinco horas da tarde de um sábado. A maioria dos alunos estava no jardim ou nas suas salas comunais. James tirou de dentro do bolso o pergaminho dobrado que era o nosso Mapa. Por merecimento natural, era ele quem costumava carregá-lo.

- A pessoa mais próxima de nós, pra variar, é Malfoy. – ele disse.

- Entramos ou não? – eu perguntei, entre curioso e agitado.

Nós nos entreolhamos mais uma vez e, num daqueles momentos em que todos sabem o que os outros querem, mas nenhum põe em palavras o desejo, James deu o primeiro passo e o ouvimos escorregar para longe por dentro da estátua.

Agora, pare e pense bem. O que quatro garotos relativamente geniais – fizemos um Mapa digno do título, não fizemos? – e que, portanto, conhecem bem as milenares regras de não conversar com estranhos e não entrar em buracos que se abrem de repente no meio de uma estátua estavam fazendo... _entrando em um buraco que se abriu de repente no meio de uma estátua?_

Eu respondo: só queríamos saber o que tinha dentro.

Entramos todos, e na verdade acho que naquele momento era mais porque cada um queria ver onde o outro tinha ido parar. No que talvez fosse a metade do caminho, apesar de ser escuro demais para poder ver, eu poderia jurar que, se pudéssemos subir de novo a rampa que nos tinha levado até ali, subiríamos. Em alguma parte do corredor, Remus tomou a frente do grupo e teve a genial idéia de acender a varinha.

Quando eu já estava pensando que nunca mais poderíamos voltar e que morreríamos de fome e frio naquele corredor maldito, ele desembocou em uma escada alta. É claro que não sabíamos até onde ela iria nos levar, mas também não podíamos voltar. Subimos, e em alguns minutos chegamos ao que parecia ser um porão.

Há muito a nossa visão já tinha se acostumado com a escuridão, então não foi difícil ver as caixas de doces empilhadas no lugar. Levamos algum tempo para entender onde estávamos, até os olhos de James brilharem e ele dizer:

- Devemos estar na Dedosdemel.

- O quê?

- A loja de doces! _Hogsmeade,_ Sirius. Conseguimos.

Bom, se aquilo não era uma loja de doces, não sabíamos mais o que poderia ser. Passamos um bom tempo procurando por uma passagem, uma só que fosse, e ela acabou nos aparecendo assim, em uma topada. Às vezes realmente parecia que estávamos destinados a sermos daquele jeito, sempre procurando alguma coisa louca e perigosa para fazer.

Para fazer sempre o melhor, eu poderia completar. Ou ainda, para fazer sempre o melhor do pior que pudermos encontrar, completaria Remus, com aquela cara de bom moço.

*

Seria imprudente demais – até pra nós – ficar andando por Hogsmeade em um dia em que nenhum aluno deveria estar no povoado. Por isso voltamos e, apesar da euforia de termos, mais uma vez, conseguido, esperaríamos o fim de semana marcado para entrar _de fato_ em Hogsmeade. Enquanto isso, pensávamos em como passar do porão para a loja em si, e de lá para o povoado sem dar muito na vista de quem estivesse por lá. Eram os probleminhas práticos de sempre, que nos mantinham ocupados e menos ansiosos.

Ah, sim, convém lembrar que todos nós tínhamos autorizações assinadas pelos pais para ir legalmente.

Mas quem se importa? Sempre preferimos o jeito mais difícil.


	5. Interlúdio

**Interlúdio  
**

**a trail for the devil to erase**

**.x.  
**

Chegamos à estátua da bruxa de um olho só desviando de Filch de todos os modos possíveis. Correção: de todos os modos _primitivos_ possíveis. O Mapa fazia muita falta, e não era só pela questão prática. Ele era _nosso_. Passamos as _nossas_ noites em claro nos debruçando sobre pergaminhos e murmurando feitiços. O Mapa era, portanto, uma legítima propriedade dos Marotos.

E nos fora tomado.

Agora tínhamos que andar pelos corredores sem saber o que nos esperava, como garotinhos do primeiro ano. Ok, talvez nem tanto. Tínhamos experiência, afinal. E, de qualquer forma, já vivemos sem o Mapa antes de ele ser feito.

O que é que poderia nos impedir, não é?

- _Dissendium_.

Peter e Remus foram à frente, sob a capa, e depois fizeram sinal para que eu e James descêssemos também. Não havia ninguém além de nós no porão e, com todo o cuidado que sempre tivemos, subimos e nos misturamos com os clientes da Dedosdemel.

Eu não podia deixar de me lembrar da nossa primeira vez em Hogsmeade; se naquela época nós andávamos pela rua principal como se pudéssemos voltar lá todos os dias, agora víamos tudo com os olhos de quem não vai mais voltar. Nosso destino, agora e sempre, era o Hog's Head, porque apesar da cara feia e da crosta de sujeira, nunca saímos de lá com as mãos vazias.

James, que estava comprometido, mas não morto, fingiu tirar o chapéu para uma bruxa bonita que passou por nós. Remus tinha as mãos nos bolsos, um sorriso discreto no rosto e uma cicatriz nova no pescoço. Eu mesmo a havia feito na última lua cheia, mas não por querer, é claro. Peter apertava os olhos, já pequenos, porque estávamos andando na direção do sol. Se algum deles fosse me descrever naquele momento, talvez dissesse que eu estava me achando com meu cabelo caindo nos olhos e que estava arranjando os motivos mais idiotas do mundo para esbarrar no braço de Remus.

Talvez se deva acrescentar aí o olhar cúmplice dele.

- Vocês dois, parem com essa frescura. – James implicou, talvez só para não perder o hábito, talvez para não precisar pensar em nada importante, como ser adulto, por exemplo.

Peter parou por alguns instantes – quase imperceptíveis - para olhar a manchete de um jornal jogado no lixo. O assunto era basicamente o mesmo de todos os outros dias anteriores, e de todos os que ainda viriam por algum tempo: a guerra.

Ou ainda, como seria chamada mais tarde, a _Primeira_ Guerra.

Pensando nisso algum tempo depois, me parecia que ela havia se infiltrado entre nós como um veneno sutil nos últimos anos. Bom, tão sutil quanto Marcas Negras e mortes podem ser até as pessoas começarem a notá-las. Devagar, muito devagar, as pessoas vão parando de andar na rua até tarde, os olhares se cruzam mais rapidamente do que o normal, e as pessoas, invariavelmente, morrem. Mais cedo do que deveriam.

Sabe, eu achava que tinha dois irmãos mais novos: Regulus, obviamente, e Peter. James era como um gêmeo, e Remus... bom, Remus já havia ultrapassado a esfera das relações familiares há tempos. Regulus já havia se perdido por causa dessa maldita guerra que começou tão silenciosa, e o pior que poderia acontecer agora seria Peter também enveredar por esse mesmo caminho. Não havia, é claro, nenhuma ligação direta que me fizesse pensar assim sobre ele, mas era como se Peter fosse minha tábua de salvação para o que não consegui fazer pelo meu irmão de verdade.

Perder Peter seria como falhar duas vezes e em duas famílias diferentes.

Mas antes disso eu já gostava e implicava com ele como um bom irmão mais velho faria. Peter era um cara legal, era o tipo de pessoa que os outros olham e pensam _o que ele está fazendo com aqueles outros garotos?_, era o tipo de pessoa para quem você não dá muita importância num primeiro olhar, mas depois percebe que atrás daqueles olhinhos aguados existe mais do que a vontade de agradar.

Puxei-o pelos ombros e baguncei seus cabelos. Voltamos a andar, enquanto ele resmungava e tentava se soltar de mim. James e Remus riam. Era uma das cenas mais comuns do universo, aquela.

O barman do Hog's Head nos olhou com desconfiança pela quantidade de garrafas que queríamos, mas não deixaria de vender. Poderíamos ter começado a beber ali mesmo e reduzir o peso para a volta, mas a graça seria a nossa pequena comemoração no dormitório, dentro da escola, debaixo do nariz de todos os professores e de todos os alunos.

De todas as pessoas que não faziam o que _nós_ fazíamos.

* * *

**N.A.:** Se por acaso alguém tiver se perdido: sim, o Interlúdio continua a linha do tempo do Prólogo ^^


	6. IV

**IV**

**soon you will know that we are sane**

**.x.**

Quando eu era criança, gostava muito dos jantares de família. Era uma das poucas ocasiões em que todos os lugares da mesa ficavam ocupados e em que dava para ouvir duas ou três conversas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Meu pai gostava de conversar com Bellatrix, ainda que ela preferisse falar de política com minha mãe, que concordava mais com suas idéias. Tio Alphard geralmente ficava perto de mim e Regulus, contando histórias que nos distraíam das já tão recorrentes discussões sobre política dos mais velhos. Andromeda, que pela sua idade estava entre os "mais novos" e os "mais velhos", costumava realmente ficar entre os dois grupos, ouvindo com um sorriso discreto as histórias do nosso tio e às vezes trançando os cabelos de Narcissa, que adorava se sentar aos pés da poltrona do meu pai – isso, claro, até que tia Druella a visse e mandasse que levantasse do chão para não sujar o vestido.

Kreacher, o velho elfo doméstico – que eu sempre pensei que já havia nascido velho daquele jeito -, ficava passando entre nós depois do jantar, servindo chá e sumindo rapidamente. O que era até muito bom, pois eu nunca gostei de olhar pra ele.

Nas férias de verão de 1974, houve mais uma dessas pequenas reuniões familiares. Muito provavelmente porque eu já estava no auge dos meus catorze anos e não era mais nenhum garotinho, já conseguia entender muito melhor o que acontecia ali.

Eu já entendia, por exemplo, que havia um tal Lorde disseminando novamente os velhos ideais de purificação que, de um jeito ou de outro, sempre estiveram entre nós. Lembro-me de ter achado um tanto assustador que isso não existisse apenas dentro da minha casa, mas que também houvesse alguém poderoso o bastante lá fora pregando o mesmo.

Bellatrix falava dele como se fosse alguém que ela estivesse esperando há muito tempo. Ela tinha o ar daquelas pessoas que finalmente encontraram uma base para apoiar seus ideais. Pensando nisso agora, vejo que quando Bellatrix começava a falar disso eu deveria ter tapado os ouvidos de Regulus como se ele fosse uma criança de cinco anos e ela estivesse falando alguma coisa obscena na frente dele.

Mas Tio Alphard costumava dizer que a gente nasce para o que nasce, e pronto, não há nada que se possa fazer. Eu nunca gostei muito disso, mas às vezes parecia fazer sentido. Terrivelmente, mas fazia.

Narcissa tinha vindo com Lucius Malfoy. Eles se casariam na próxima primavera, e eu não podia deixar de admitir que formavam um casal bonito. Podia-se até pensar que eram irmãos e, conhecendo as tradições das famílias de sangue puro, não era de se duvidar que todos nós tivéssemos mesmo algum parentesco relativamente próximo.

Eu me sentia mal em ficar na mesa com eles, ouvindo aquelas histórias de purificação e casamentos. Ficava pensando em Remus, duplamente mestiço, e nas outras tantas pessoas que eu conhecia em Hogwarts que não tinham uma família de nome conhecido para se apoiarem se alguma coisa acontecesse. Ficava pensando em todos os anos em que não me importava com essas conversas e sumia com as bonecas de Narcissa para ela ficar zangada e reclamar com a mãe.

E, no último momento antes de perder a paciência e começar uma discussão que não nos levaria a lugar nenhum, eu ficava pensando _"Vamos, Sirius, não falta muito tempo agora. As férias estão acabando. Estão acabando. Estão acabando..."_

**.x.**

Hogwarts tinha cheiro de magia. Só não me pergunte o que diabos seria isso, porque eu não saberia explicar. Talvez seja a mistura daquele ar de coisas velhas - a construção, os livros, os quadros, a _história_ – com o cheiro da grama na primavera.

Ou talvez eu só tenha inventado isso depois de cair da vassoura do James e bater com a cabeça em um galho. É uma possibilidade.

James, por sinal, estava radiante. Mais do que de costume, quero dizer. Crawford, o artilheiro, tinha se formado no ano anterior e a vaga estava aberta. Frank já havia dito no último ano letivo que o novo capitão muito provavelmente faria um teste para encontrar o novo artilheiro, mas James às vezes desenvolvia uma incrível surdez seletiva. Acho que era contra os seus princípios acreditar que alguém poderia fazer isso com ele.

Até que Abercrombie, o capitão, avisou que haveria _mesmo_ um teste.

- Isso não é justo, é? Eu passei todo esse tempo fazendo tudo pelo time, guardando coisas, limpando coisas, e ele vem e simplesmente diz que vai fazer um _teste_?

- James... – Peter ponderou. – Ele não podia só te colocar no time assim que Crawford saísse, podia? Quero dizer, seria injusto com as outras pessoas que quisessem entrar também.

James não discutiu esse argumento, mas continuou emburrado. No fundo, eu sabia que ele tinha medo que alguém fosse melhor e entrasse no "seu" lugar. Mas talvez o seu ego fosse grande demais para que ele mesmo percebesse que era _esse_ o motivo da raiva, mais até do que a suposta injustiça.

Para afogar as mágoas, ele pegou o longo pergaminho onde havia anotado informações úteis sobre animagia. Parecia que ainda tínhamos um longo caminho pela frente, tão longo que ainda nem dava para ver o fim. Remus parecia estar feliz com o ritmo lento que os nossos estudos estavam seguindo, porque achava que desistiríamos. Pobre Remus.

- A gente pode escolher o animal em que queremos nos transformar? – eu perguntei.

- Não... – James respondeu lentamente, consultando suas anotações. – Parece que é sempre algo a ver com a personalidade da pessoa. Vocês não acham que...

Essa interrupção na frase dele não deve ter durado mais do que alguns segundos, mas foi a primeira vez que surpreendi aquele tipo de distração. Eu já tinha visto as pessoas perderem a fala quando viam alguém, já tinha visto elas tropeçarem e fazerem todo tipo de idiotices, mas nunca assim, tão próximo de mim que eu poderia quase sentir a mesma coisa.

O fato é que, no meio da fala de James, Lily Evans desceu do dormitório feminino com umas duas garotas ao seu lado. Na verdade, pensando mais friamente, ele podia ter-se distraído por qualquer uma das três, mas tudo o que aconteceu depois faz a gente sempre pensar que era ela a primeira pessoa em quem ele reparava. Mas aquele foi o momento em que houve o estalo na minha cabeça e eu comecei a perceber que, afinal de contas, havia garotas em Hogwarts, garotas _de verdade_, e que elas podiam ser bem bonitas.

- ...que a gente deveria passar mais tempo procurando isso? – ele completou depois da pausa, talvez sem nem mesmo perceber muito bem o que acontecera.

- Hm? É, deveríamos. – eu respondi, meio aéreo. Ainda estava reparando que nem todas as garotas do mundo se enquadravam nas três pré-definições que eu tinha na minha mente, vindas da convivência com minhas primas.

Lily Evans, por exemplo, não parecia ser uma garota particularmente delicada, como Narcissa sempre me pareceu ser. E ela tinha lá os seus ideais, mas não o brilho fanático dos olhos de Bellatrix. E nem era tão observadora quando Andromeda.

E isso porque eu nem conhecia Lily direito.

**.x.**

Mais tarde, naquele dia, eu aproveitei um momento em que James e eu estávamos mais à frente no caminho para uma sala para lhe perguntar algo que me incomodava já há algum tempo.

- James...

- Oi.

- Você acha _mesmo_ que a gente pode fazer isso?

- Isso o quê?

- Você sabe.

Ele não precisou pensar muito pra entender. Olhou pra trás, onde Remus e Peter estavam trocando alguns pergaminhos e caminhando mais devagar.

- Poder, a gente pode. Eu não sei como, nem quando, mas não acho que seja impossível, sabe?

- Sei.

- Vai desistir? – ele perguntou, com uma ponta de desafio na voz.

- Não.

- Que bom.

Acho que essa deve ter sido uma das conversas mais _secas_ que tivemos. Uma das poucas, pelo menos naquela época, em que James estava sério, e eu ainda não sabia lidar com isso, então acabava ficando sério também.

Na verdade, quando paro pra pensar nisso, vejo que talvez ele estivesse percebendo que eu poderia _não estar_ sempre pronto para todos os desafios. James não se preocupava em convencer Remus e Peter, ele se preocupava em convencer a mim quando tinha uma nova idéia mirabolante. Mas eu estava sempre pronto. Eu estava lá. E, se nós dois estivéssemos dispostos a continuar, era inevitável que Remus e Peter também estivessem.

Acho que a aquela conversa em particular foi um dos primeiros momentos em que James pensou que eu talvez não estivesse o tempo todo a seu favor. E, definitivamente, eu não estava brincando, nem sendo vago, quando disse – com uma pergunta – que talvez não fôssemos capazes.

E foi então que eu percebi que James, do alto de toda aquela ingenuidade de achar que pode fazer _tudo_, realmente_ fazia_ tudo porque era um cara forte. Só que James era incrivelmente mais forte se tivesse alguém do lado dele _acreditando_ naquilo e, por cinco minutos, enquanto eu duvidei de nós, ele desabou e teve medo.

Medo de não conseguir fazer algo que disse que faria.

Ah, James. Você sempre foi tão fiel.

**.x.**

O teste para artilheiro da Gryffindor aconteceu em uma manhã de sábado. Owen Abercrombie, do alto da sua incontestável autoridade de capitão, separou os candidatos – três rapazes e duas moças - em dois grupos.

Graças a Merlin, não eram muitos. Assim as chances de James aumentavam.

E, convenhamos, ele não era ruim. Como o próprio capitão anterior havia constatado, James poderia se tornar um grande artilheiro dentro de pouco tempo. E, apesar de reclamar das longas noites em que Frank não o deixava jogar com o time, ele estava agora sentindo na pele que seria melhor se não tivessem mudado de capitão.

Abercrombie era apanhador há quase três anos, mas durante o teste eu tive a clara impressão de que ele estava decidido a fingir que não conhecia James.

Ah, isso não era bom.

Cutuquei Remus, ao meu lado na arquibancada, sem tirar os olhos do campo. Uma das garotas acabara de perder um gol.

- O que você acha que vai acontecer se James não conseguir a vaga?

Ele não respondeu imediatamente, mas acho que as imagens por detrás dos nossos olhos eram as mesmas; uma grande guerra, catástrofes mundiais, o grandessíssimo ego ferido de James Potter se vingando de uma...

- Ele vai ficar arrasado. – Remus disse finalmente.

- Sim. – eu concordei, torcendo para que o próximo candidato fosse tão ruim quanto parecia ser.

James olhou para a arquibancada, provavelmente em busca de nós, e Peter acenou. Ele acenou de volta e continuou deixando o olhar vagar por entre as fileiras, até que parou. Olhei pro lado e vi que a alguns metros de distância estava Lily Evans e algumas amigas que discutiam fervorosamente as aptidões físicas dos possíveis futuros artilheiros da Gryffindor.

No campo, James pareceu parar a meio caminho de acenar mais uma vez, e em vez disso passou a mão no cabelo, deixando-o pior do que já era. Uma das meninas abafou um gritinho quando o viu fazendo isso e, ainda confuso pela súbita consciência de que estava fazendo algum sucesso, ele sorriu.

- Agora sim ele vai ficar insuportável. – Remus riu.

- Acho que é a vez dele agora. – avisou Peter, e vimos o nosso amigo andar e se apresentar ao capitão. – Como se Abercrombie não o conhecesse!

- Bosta de dragão, é o que ele tem na cabeça. – comentei calmamente, enquanto nossos olhares seguiam a vassoura de James. – Fazer um teste, tudo bem. Mas não precisava agir como se nunca o tivesse visto na vida.

- Sim. – Remus concordou, distraído e com um sorrisinho incomum no rosto. A última vez que ele sorrira assim tinha sido quando conseguira pegar uma caixa inteira de varinhas de alcaçuz da Dedosdemel praticamente sem fazer barulho. Depois do trabalho sujo, Peter ainda teve que voltar lá para deixar o dinheiro no caixa. Mal-feitores sim, ladrões não. – Bosta de dragão. Onde será que Abercrombie guarda as cuecas?

**.x.**

O mês de novembro começou com bons ares. James, afinal, tinha mais do que um ego que ocupava espaço demais; tinha talento também. No entanto, alguns dias depois de ele ter conseguido a vaga no time, Abercrombie foi alvo de uma inocente brincadeira envolvendo sua cueca preferida e uma bomba de bosta. Nenhuma parte do corpo dele e nenhum dos seus dotes em campo foram perdidos, então não sei por que algumas pessoas chamavam a brincadeira de vingança. De qualquer forma, ela foi atribuída aos candidatos que não conseguiram a vaga.

No fim das contas, Abercrombie foi desmoralizado por breves momentos, depois se tornou o injustiçado do mês (Apenas por ter cumprido o dever de capitão, que injusto!) e quem levou a culpa foram os outros, que só podiam se defender dizendo que não havia provas concretas contra eles.

James saiu limpo da história e Remus era um pequeno gênio do crime.

Lembro que um dos supostos mandantes do Crime da Bomba de Bosta era um cara chamado Marc. Às vezes a gente pensa que todos os caras insuportáveis estão na Slytherin, mas não é bem assim. Marc estava um ano à nossa frente e, por algum motivo obscuro, gostava de implicar com Remus. Uma vez, quando estávamos passando, ele perguntou se Remus não tinha certeza de que o que ele tinha não era contagioso, porque passar tanto tempo doente assim era preocupante. E ele era esperto o bastante para guardar os comentários mais maldosos para quando Remus não estivesse com a gente, porque ele, claro, não nos contava depois e, quando ficávamos sabendo, era por terceiros.

Só que, bom: eu nunca troquei mais do que duas frases de conteúdo amigável com Marc. Não sei por que os amigos dele gostavam dele. Não sei por que a namorada dele achava que ele era maravilhoso – pelo menos quando não estavam brigando, mas todo mundo briga. Não sei que tipo de piadas ele fazia sem envolver Remus, ou se algo do que ele gostava também era minha comida favorita. Não sei se torcíamos pro mesmo time oficial de quadribol ou se ouvíamos as mesmas músicas.

Mas eu _tinha_ que não gostar dele. Poderia ser o cara mais legal do mundo – duvido que fosse, de qualquer modo -, mas era meu dever – e, de certa forma, direito – ver tudo o que ele fazia pelo lado negativo. Por quê? Porque ele era um imbecil com meu amigo.

(Alguns anos depois, se bem me lembro, cheguei a ver Marc entre a resistência contra o Lorde. Para quem trabalhava no Ministério como ele, isso já era motivo suficiente para viver com medo. Lembro de ter pensado que, afinal, ele não era de todo ruim, e de ter apertado a sua mão. Acho que ele morreu pouco tempo depois.)

E, se você pensar bem, o mesmo devia acontecer com Lily Evans em relação a todos nós, especialmente James e eu. Podíamos ser os caras mais legais de Hogwarts – e éramos, ora -, mas éramos uns imbecis com o amigo dela. Ele merecia, claro, mas isso não entra nos critérios dela. O fato é que, vendo por esse lado, Lily tinha toda a razão em não gostar da gente de nenhum modo possível, e ela foi bastante fiel a isso. James que o diga.

(E eu me senti um pouco culpado e triste, de um jeito estranho e amargo, por que ele era jovem e estávamos do mesmo lado na guerra, mas também – e principalmente – porque eu nunca pensei em ver algo bom nele na escola, e agora isso parecia fácil; porque Remus, que tinha muito mais problemas do que eu e era o alvo, sabia muito antes de todos nós que não é muito seguro ou justo dividir as pessoas em apenas dois lados; e também porque eu o tinha chamado de covarde. Ele morreu na metade de 1979, lutando contra um Comensal. Espero que não tenha sido Regulus; a essa altura, talvez ele já estivesse morto também.)

**.x.**

- Sirius?

Não sei porque James quase sempre começava uma conversa assim, mesmo se eu estivesse bem ao lado dele e obviamente estivesse ouvindo. Mas tudo bem.

- Hm.

Ele não continuou. Estava com a testa franzida e segurava o queixo, pensativo. Não sabia mais como começar.

- Você não acha que a Evans é bonita? – ele perguntou, finalmente.

Eu quase ri, é claro. Muito drama para uma pergunta tão idiota.

- Claro que é, James. Pensei que fosse alguma coisa mais grave, do jeito que você se espremeu todo pra falar!

- _Claro que é? _Em que sentido? – ele perguntou, desconfiado.

Às vezes eu não entendo as pessoas. Se eu dissesse que ela era feia, ele provavelmente não teria gostado, mas como eu disse que era bonita, ficou achando que eu estava interessado. Isso é o que eu chamo de Síndrome da Posse Antecipada. Viria a acontecer comigo também um dia, mas é mais divertido comentar quando acontece com os outros.

- No sentido de "Sim, concordo que ela é", seu paranóico. – eu respondi, olhando para o teto. – E, se isso te faz se sentir melhor, vou sair com a Linda no final de semana. – informei, indiscutivelmente orgulhoso.

- Que Linda?

- Ackerley. Ravenclaw.

- Ah, sei. Ravenclaw são bonitas. – ele constatou. – O que vocês vão fazer? – ele perguntou, tentando parecer displicente e natural. Eu ri.

- Hm... coisas, ué. Andar, falar de pessoas e aulas, comer algo. Enrolar até que ela pare de rir e resolva ficar sozinha comigo. – resumi.

Era legal quando "ficar sozinho com alguém" realmente não significava nada demais.

James ficou contemplando o teto também. Tecnicamente, ele tinha beijado mais garotas do que eu – ser artilheiro ajuda nisso -, mas eu tinha desenvolvido a arte de chamá-las pra sair. Só tinha funcionado duas vezes até aquele momento, mas bastava como experiência. James abriu a boca para falar de novo e eu me adiantei.

- Se eu acho que Lily Evans sairia com você? Não.

Ele ficou ofendido.

- E com _você_, ela sairia, por acaso?

- Não, ora. Ela não gosta de nós, cara.

James se acalmou e considerou a frase. Era um bom argumento.

- Talvez com o Remus. – eu pensei.

- Talvez o que com o Remus?

- Talvez ela saísse com ele.

- Ah, é? Por quê? Ele chamou?

- Claro que não, idiota. Só estou comentando. De nós quatro, Remus é basicamente o único que não sai por aí jogando coisa na cabeça do Snape e rindo. E ela acena pra ele. Pra nós, não.

- Hm... Não sei por que diabos ela é amiga daquele cara. Faz algum sentido?

- Também não sei, não faz sentido nenhum.

- É.

- Mas, sabe...

- Hm?

- Se você não implicasse tanto com ele, talvez ela saísse contigo. – eu falei, rindo. Era realmente uma piada.

Naquela época, o preço ainda era alto demais pra ser levado a sério.

**.x.**

Às vezes era um tanto estranho ir até Hogsmeade nas datas corretas e pelo "caminho oficial". Fui com James, Remus e Peter até o Três Vassouras, e de lá me separei deles para encontrar minha garota.

Podia até imaginar todo o tipo de piadinhas que eles devem ter feito enquanto eu estive fora. Tanto que, quando voltei ao bar algumas horas depois, todos eles começaram a rir. Me sentei entre James e Peter, tentando não dar atenção a isso.

- Pensei que você fosse passar o dia todo grudado nela. – Peter disse e James engasgou no seu milionésimo copo de cerveja amanteigada.

- E se fosse? Seria mais produtivo do que o que vocês ficaram fazendo aqui, com certeza.

- Mas você não pode resistir, não é? Tem que voltar pra nós. – Remus apaziguou os ânimos propondo um brinde.

- O primeiro jogo da temporada vai ser contra Hufflepuff. – James comentou seriamente.

- Ah, não! Quadribol, não. – reclamou Remus.

- Senta aqui do meu lado, vamos iniciar o movimento Não Precisamos de Goles.

Remus trocou de lugar com Peter, que se tornou o único interlocutor de um emburrado James.

- Foi bom? – Remus perguntou, pegando o copo que tinha deixado do outro lado da mesa.

- O quê? Ah, sim. Foi legal. Garotas gostam dessas coisas.

- De sair?

- É.

- E vocês vão sair de novo?

Dei de ombros. Já não estava muito interessado no assunto, mas achava que não sairíamos de novo, de qualquer forma. Na verdade, a parte mais legal de sair com uma garota, até aquele momento, era contar para os outros depois, enfeitando um pouco, é claro. A menos que Remus ficasse me olhando com aquela cara de quem está entendendo tudo, porque então me deixava intimidado para enfeitar.

- Às vezes não é tão divertido quanto parece, não é?

- Sim. Como você sabe dessas coisas, Remus?

- Que coisas?

- O que eu penso.

- Eu não sei o que você pensa, Sirius. Só acho que às vezes a gente se sente do mesmo jeito, e dá pra perceber, não é?

- Você também saiu com alguém e não foi legal? – eu perguntei, confuso.

- Não, Sirius! – ele riu. – Não precisa levar ao pé da letra. Como andam as pesquisas de vocês? – ele perguntou baixo, depois de um silêncio pensativo.

Ele às vezes nos perguntava isso, dividido entre a curiosidade e o receio de nos lembrar do assunto. Estávamos indo bem, obrigado, e se não fossem os dez anos de instrução mágica e mais um pouquinho de coragem faltando, já seríamos animagos.

Essa última parte era exagero, claro. Bom, parcialmente.

Existem coisas que são tão perigosas que você só pode fazer se for idiota, imprudente, ingênuo demais ou todas as alternativas anteriores, que podem ser resumidas em: ser jovem demais. Nós preenchíamos todos os requisitos, e ainda não tínhamos feitos nada de concreto porque, além da inevitável parcela de medo, também precisávamos de um volume maior de informações confiáveis.

- Vão bem. – resumi, com um sorriso que pretendia que fosse enigmático.

- Sabe, isso sim pode não ser tão divertido quanto parece.

- Não seja tão prudente, Remus. Não é como se você fosse o cara mais certinho do mundo, afinal.

- Ah, Sirius! – ele reclamou, sorrindo. – Isso também não significa que eu vou sair por aí fazendo todo tipo de loucuras. Você sabe muito bem que, se vocês se darem mal por causa disso, a culpa vai ser minha.

- Não exatamente. Não precisa se preocupar com a gente, Remus, nós sabemos o que estamos fazendo.

Não, não sabíamos.

- Não, vocês não sabem.

- Então, tá. O que você quer que eu diga? _Não estamos fazendo isso por você, só queremos nos divertir, e quanto mais perigoso for, mais divertido vai ser._ Isso te faz se sentir melhor?

Eu já estava ficando com raiva, mas, para a minha surpresa, Remus começou a rir _realmente._ Peter até parou de falar de quadribol com James para perguntar qual era a piada, mas acho que eu não estava com uma cara muito boa e ele desistiu de saber.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Sirius? – Remus disse, enxugando as lágrimas do riso. – Essa foi uma das coisas mais sinceras que você já me disse.

Toda vez que eu me lembrava dessa frase, eu ficava dividido entre tentar entendê-la e tentar esquecê-la. Era o tipo de coisa que doía por dois motivos: o primeiro era que, de um modo bem vergonhoso, eu sabia que era uma verdade. Mesmo que eu tenha passado muitos anos ofendido pelo que ele me disse, eu _sabia_ disso, e ficava _tão_ envergonhado por ser verdade que automaticamente rejeitava a possibilidade de pensar mais profundamente no assunto. Eu não sabia exatamente em que momento a possibilidade de nos tornarmos animagos se tornou mais _divertida_ do que _importante para Remus_, mas o fato é que ela se tornou.

O segundo motivo era que Remus apenas _sabia _disso e não nos censurava por _sermos_ uns imbecis egoístas, mas sim porque poderíamos nos dar mal _sendo uns imbecis egoístas_. Às vezes eu ficava imaginando se merecíamos mesmo alguém que se preocupasse com isso, e se não seria melhor se Remus não estivesse nem aí para nada disso. Depois eu pensava que Peter era o mais sincero naquela história toda, porque ele nunca _quis_ realmente ser um animago e não estava achando nada divertido tentar ser, mas estava com a gente mesmo assim.

Mas, naquele momento no Três Vassouras, eu não pensei em nada disso. Pensei apenas no por que de Remus estar sendo tão cruel, e qual era a graça. Pensei que provaria que ele estava errado, e que era injusto dizer isso depois de tudo o que fizemos – ou tentamos fazer – por ele.

E, por um momento antes de me levantar e voltar pro castelo, pensei também no que mais eu não estaria sendo sincero com ele.


	7. V parte I

**Notinha: **esse capítulo saiu _muito_ maior do que o esperado, então eu resolvi dividí-lo em duas partes. Vou postar a segunda parte em alguns dias ^_^

* * *

**V**

**(parte I)**

**the boy you never kissed**

**.x.**

- Desde quando você lê o Profeta? – Regulus perguntou ao entrar no meu quarto sem nenhuma cerimônia e me ver sentado na cama, lendo.

Durante o ano letivo nós tínhamos nos falado tão pouco que era até estranho estarmos no mesmo cômodo e, ainda por cima, puxando conversa.

- Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa. – respondi, e ele riu daquele jeito que o fazia se parecer com a nossa mãe; discreto, mas agudo.

- Não é interessante? – ele disse, apontando por cima do meu ombro uma coluna em que o autor – provavelmente com centenas de anos de idade – fazia um comentário sobre a importância da pureza do sangue nos dias de hoje. De todo modo, ele tinha razão. Era um tempo em que ser sangue-puro tinha muito valor, mesmo que fosse só pra salvar a sua pele.

Mas não gostei nem um pouco do tom de Regulus.

- O que a Bellatrix anda colocando na sua cabeça?- eu perguntei, ríspido. – Ou são aqueles esquisitos da Slytherin com quem você anda?

- Eu não fico falando mal dos seus amigos, fico? – ele se queixou.

- Não na minha frente. Mas quem me garante, não é?

Ele se levantou da minha cama, ofendido. Regulus às vezes parecia mais novo do que realmente era, e ainda ficava meio perdido quanto tinha raiva. Talvez porque isso nem fosse muito comum.

- Você fala de mim, mas é sempre contra tudo! Aposto que você ainda fala com a Andromeda. – ele falava como se fosse uma acusação de um crime obsceno.

- É claro que eu ainda falo com a Andromeda, idiota. – falei, e ele recuou uns dois passos. Eu não costumava chamá-lo assim. Pelo menos não naquele tom. – Ela tem uma filha, sabia?

O canto da boca de Regulus se curvou muito rapidamente e depois ele voltou à sua expressão de raiva contida. Ele também gostava de Andromeda, mas Bellatrix e minha mãe nunca perderam a oportunidade de aumentar e piorar um pouco a história do casamento dela com o nascido trouxa. Mamãe fez questão de queimar o nome dela na tapeçaria pessoalmente.

- E você deveria parar de pensar no que eu sou contra e começar a pensar no que eu sou a favor, Regulus. – falei, com menos raiva.

Ele descruzou os braços e saiu, batendo a porta. Mas deve ter pensado. Depois. Muito depois.

**.x.**

Eu evitava cada vez mais as refeições à mesa, porque era quando todos se reuniam e isso era insuportável. Não sei o que era pior: meu pai mastigando devagar e passando o jantar todo calado, minha mãe olhando para mim como se esperasse uma rebelião repentina, os olhares que Regulus e eu não trocávamos mais ou aquele elfo nojento passando por nós com as travessas. Como se eu não fosse capaz de me servir sozinho.

Comer no meu quarto não era de todo ruim, apesar de que seria bem melhor se eu já pudesse usar algum feitiço que me impedisse de ouvir minha mãe reclamando da minha falta de educação. De qualquer modo, ali era o meu refúgio, onde eu podia colocar quantas flâmulas da Gryffindor eu quisesse, mesmo que Kreacher tentasse tirá-las toda vez que limpava o quarto.

Nesse verão em particular, eu passava as tardes folheando as revistas trouxas que Remus tinha me enviado. Na primeira remessa havia praticamente uma de cada tipo, e eu selecionei as que me interessavam mais: as com fotos mais... interessantes, obviamente – em alguns casos, as fotos paradas não eram más -, as edições sobre motos – que têm muito mais estilo que vassouras, convenhamos -, e um ou dois números sobre música.

Eu não tinha ficado exatamente com raiva dele no ano passado, mas o que quer que tenha sido, deixei guardado para outra ocasião. Talvez tenha sido uma espécie de mágoa culpada, e era melhor nem tocar no assunto com ele, que poderia dizer coisas que eu preferiria não ouvir.

Além de tudo, eu estava desconfiando que Kreacher estava mexendo na minha comida. A qualidade da carne deveria ser bem melhor lá na mesa. Meu único consolo eram as revistas, cortar os dias no calendário e as cartas, claro.

Remus dizia que "às vezes, morar longe da cidade é realmente um saco. Não que eu esteja reclamando dos meus pais, mas depois de conviver com tanta gente em Hogwarts, fica estranho voltar para um lugar tão isolado. Você também deve estar entediado, mas espero que as garotas das revistas estejam te fazendo companhia. Aliás, tenho até medo do que você pretende fazer com esse interesse súbito por motos trouxas."

James, por sua vez, estava animado com o avanço da nossa questão com animagia. Eu já havia jogado os meu resquícios de prudência para o alto desde que resolvi provar a Remus de que ficaria do lado dele, com ou sem diversão. Segundo James, "daqui pra Páscoa a gente consegue, você vai ver. E acho melhor a gente nem comentar isso com o Remus, senão você sabe o que ele vai dizer." E como sabia! "Andei mexendo na biblioteca do meu pai e acho que encontrei o resto das palavras. Não sei por que em Hogwarts não achamos esse livros, lá deveria ter tudo, não é?" Na verdade, não. Senão todo maluco iria descobrir como fazer essas coisas. "Ah, espera, eu já sei o que você vai dizer. Que 'não deveria ter, senão todo mundo tentaria fazer'. Ok, é um bom argumento. Assim você até parece o Remus."

**.x.**

- Preciso falar com você antes de entrar no trem. Sozinho. Urgente.

Remus não era o tipo de pessoa que dá recados sussurrados no meio uma plataforma apinhada de pessoas e depois sai olhando para os lados. Por isso você já pode imaginar por que o meu estômago despencou como se eu tivesse descido uns dois degraus de escada sem aviso. Tinha acontecido alguma coisa ruim? Ainda aconteceria alguma coisa ruim? Estava acontecendo alguma coisa ruim?

Aproveitei o momento em que James estava colocando o malão na cabine, joguei o meu de qualquer jeito lá e encontrei Remus atrás de uma coluna, longe do trem. Partiríamos em menos de dez minutos.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei, impaciente.

Ele olhou para os próprios pés, como quem não sabe o que dizer. Torceu as mãos. Remus não era dessas coisas.

- Sirius. – ele disse o meu nome assim, com um ponto no final. Uma constatação. Um acúmulo repentino de coragem. – Preciso te contar uma coisa.

Meu estômago desceu mais um degrau. Sempre me irritou um pouco ver pessoas agindo diferente do que costumam agir. Como eu iria saber lidar com isso? Remus pôs a mão no bolso das vestes e tirou de lá um objeto pequeno e redondo. Mais um acúmulo de coragem.

Ele abriu a mão e nela repousava um reluzente distintivo de monitor.

- Merlin! – eu exclamei, assustado.

- Eu sei. – ele disse, sério.

Olhando a cena agora, eu diria que foi engraçado. Nós dois lá, meio escondidos atrás de uma coluna, um segurando o distintivo como se ele fosse uma bomba, o outro olhando como se ela definitivamente estivesse a um minuto de explodir.

Na hora, no entanto, não foi nada engraçado. Foi estarrecedor. Que tipo de pessoas nós éramos? Não tínhamos sido mal-feitores o suficiente? Sujariam nossa reputação com um distintivo de monitor? Que vergonha.

- Essas coisas vêm nas férias, não é? Por que você não me contou? – perguntei, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do símbolo da vergonha.

- O que eu poderia fazer? Te mandar uma foto disso? Assinar a carta como Senhor Monitor?

A despeito das circunstâncias, eu ri. Planejei rapidamente alguma coisa que envolvesse o Senhor Monitor em condições indignas, até me lembrar que, droga, o monitor agora era o Remus.

- Será que pode devolver? – sugeri, dando de ombros.

Remus girou os olhos e suspirou. Acho que não foi uma boa idéia.

- O que eu vou dizer pros outros?

- Bom, não é exatamente o tipo de coisa que dê pra esconder, não é? Você vai ter que chegar lá e dizer que... bom, que te escolheram.

Remus passou a mão na testa, preocupado. Não seria nada fácil.

- Vamos? – chamei, quando o apito soou.

- Eu tenho que ir pra... você sabe. _Ronda_. – ele explicou, constrangido, quase humilhando a palavra antes que ela o fizesse com ele. – Depois eu acho vocês.

- O que eu vou dizer pra eles?

- E eu sei?

Dito isso, nos separamos no corredor do Expresso. Eu entrei na cabine sozinho e, como era de se esperar, fui logo perguntado sobre a localização de Remus.

- Eu o vi entrando. Deve ter parado pra falar com alguém.

Peter passou um minuto desconfiado, e depois deu de ombros. A desconfiança de James em relação a amigos vinha em prestações, e naquele momento ele ainda estava mastigando a primeira delas. Enquanto isso acontecia, me sentei ao lado dele, imaginando o que diabos nós faríamos com um monitor entre nós.

- Bom, vamos aproveitar que ele não está aqui, então. – James falou, levantando-se de um salto e quase me fazendo engasgar com um sapo de chocolate. Enquanto eu o xingava, ele abriu rapidamente a porta para olhar para os lados – Hey, Evans! Dia bonito, não? Droga. – reclamou, voltando murcho para o assento. Lily devia ter-lhe lançado o olhar_ por que você está falando comigo?_

- O que você estava dizendo sobre aproveitar...? – Peter retomou o assunto, mais para animá-lo do que por outra coisa.

- Ah, sim. – James saltou mais uma vez do assento – que belas articulações! – para buscar um rolo de pergaminho no malão. Peter se juntou a nós em um lado só da cabine, e com as cabeças unidas vimos o plano cuidadosamente estruturado nas férias.

Mas talvez seja bom esclarecer que _plano cuidadosamente estruturado_, caso tenha sido feito pelo James, significava _desastroso_. O pergaminho tinha muitas anotações nos lados e um monte de desenhos absurdos. O pior é que ele sorria para nós como se estivéssemos realmente conseguindo absorver a informação.

- O que diabos é isso? – Peter perguntou, finalmente. Abençoado seja.

Com um suspiro de impaciência e uma ajeitada impossível no cabelo, James pôs um dedo comprido bem no meio do pergaminho e disse:

- Aqui é onde nós começamos.

- Ah, claro! Fui muito idiota de não perceber que a gente tinha que começar pela _metade_.

Trinta segundos de empurrões e impaciência, e voltamos às explicações.

Tivemos precisamente vinte minutos e algumas discussões para entender um quarto do plano de James, que consistia basicamente em terminar os preparativos e nos transformarmos em animagos. Passado esse tempo, a porta da cabine se abriu e o pergaminho foi rapidamente escondido em um bolso aleatório. Em condições normais, Remus com certeza ergueria uma sobrancelha, se sentaria em silêncio ao lado de James e depois de algum tempo inocentemente afanaria o objeto escondido para dar uma boa olhada nele.

Hoje, no entanto, ele tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer. Um rápido olhar na minha direção foi o suficiente para saber que eu ainda não tinha contado, e reparei logo que Remus havia tirado o distintivo – muito convenientemente. Ele se sentou ao lado de Peter e ficou olhando para nós por uns dois minutos. Talvez estivesse esperando que alguém tocasse no assunto primeiro. Peter o fez.

- Onde você estava?

- Ouvindo as instruções. Para os monitores.

Remus partiu a frase no meio e a jogou no ar. Então achou os dedos das suas mãos especialmente interessantes, e ficou olhando para eles. Se eu estivesse no lugar dele, talvez quisesse que a terra se abrisse sob os meus pés. Ou algo menos dramático.

O certo é que James franziu a testa e mordeu os lábios, pensando. Instruções. Monitores. Oh, Merlin, isso só podia significar uma coisa. Peter estava passando pelo mesmo processo. Eles não falaram nada por muito tempo. Na verdade, James não falou nada, e por isso Peter achou que fosse melhor não falar também. Instinto de auto-preservação, é assim que eu chamo isso.

- Bom... – James começou lentamente, cruzando os braços. – Não é como se houvesse muitos caras perfeitos para o cargo no nosso ano, não é? – e suspirou profundamente.

Ah, o bom James. _Às vezes_ ele sabia dosar as coisas muito bem, apesar do monte de setas apontando sempre para frente que era a mente dele_. Vá em frente, vá em frente, não olhe para os lados_. Às vezes ele parava, cruzava os braços e pensava, pensava bem.

Remus era a nossa caixinha de surpresas feita de vidro, e tinha que ser manuseado com cuidado. Ele deveria se sentir bem, mas nunca elogiado _demais_. O meio-termo torna as coisas críveis.

- Se você diz. – Remus respondeu, com o seu sorriso cansado e arredio. – Aliás, acho que isso pode te interessar, - ele se inclinou para a frente e James o acompanhou no sussurro despropositado. – Lily Evans.

- Lily Evans o quê? – James perguntou, ainda num sussurro.

Remus tirou o pequeno distintivo do bolso e o pôs na frente dos olhos do nosso valoroso amigo. James abriu a boca e soltou um sonoro "Oh!" escandalizado quando entendeu o que aquilo queria dizer, e então voltou a se afundar no assento, com os braços cruzados. A diferença é que agora ele estava totalmente emburrado.

Que grande sorte nós tínhamos, hein, James?

**.x.**

Além de todo esse drama com os novos monitores, setembro começou com o fantasma dos NOMs pairando sobre as nossas cabeças. Na verdade, eu não estava muito preocupado com isso, porque nunca tínhamos nos dado realmente mal em alguma matéria, mas era bastante incômodo ver pessoas se desesperando por isso por todos os lados bem no _início_ do ano letivo. Parece que as pessoas têm pressa de sofrer.

Fora isso, as coisas não tinham mudado muito. James apenas parecia estar quase da minha altura, e ter acentuado o seu gosto por garotas da Ravenclaw. Havia garotas igualmente bonitas na Gryffindor, mas desconfio que ele não as procurava com tanta freqüência porque, de um jeito ou de outro, elas conheciam Lily Evans.

Aliás, justiça seja feita, James tinha bom gosto. Evans não era excepcionalmente bonita, o que não a tornava inatingível para um cara comum como James, e tinha a personalidade forte o bastante para chamar a atenção dele. Dava para perceber como ele morria de tédio com as garotas que só sorriam e concordavam com tudo que ele dizia.

(E, convenhamos, nem mesmo Peter seria capaz de concordar com tudo o que ele dizia.)

Regulus ainda estava andando com as pessoas de sempre, e isso eu não podia impedir. Era sempre estranho cruzar com ele nos corredores e não parar para falar qualquer coisa, e parecia que finalmente havia algo maior do que as Casas nos separando de vez. Não sei o que faria se um dia o visse andando com Snape também.

- Vocês talvez devessem se aproximar mais. – James sugeriu uma vez.

- E como você espera que eu faça isso, exatamente?

James suspirou e ergueu as mãos, se rendendo. Estava sendo bem fácil me irritar ultimamente. Se eu fosse parar pra pensar, até que tinha motivos o suficiente para ficar assim durante boa parte do tempo; meu irmão estava tornando um grandessíssimo idiota, as pessoas não paravam de falar em NOMs e perguntar que profissão eu queria seguir, voltar pra casa nas férias era um tormento... entre outras coisas.

Muitas vezes naquele começo de ano letivo eu me fechei atrás das cortinas da cama e fiquei olhando para o nada. Era escuro e tranqüilo, e eu podia pensar demais ou de menos, dependendo da minha vontade. Eu ia para lá quando não queria ouvir James falando de quabribol ou de garotas, ou Peter falando de Aritmancia, ou ver Remus me olhando daquele jeito que me deixava intimidado.

Mas é claro que ninguém consegue ficar sozinho quando quer.

Remus me achou no meu esconderijo – que nem era tão difícil de encontrar, afinal – na noite de Halloween. Eu tinha passado tempo o suficiente na festa para saber que meu humor não iria melhorar, e que Mary McDonald não tinha culpa por isso; exceto, talvez, nas horas em que ela insistia em me beijar quando eu estava mais interessado no ponche.

- James estava te procurando lá no Salão. – ele informou, entrando na minha cama sem cerimônia. Por algum motivo, não acreditei no que ele havia dito, mas deixei pra lá.

Eu gostaria de ter me irritado com Remus também naquela hora, porque seria uma reação plausível. Afinal, não era difícil notar que eu _queria_ ficar sozinho, e que era ele quem não estava deixando. Mas eu não reclamei quando ele se deitou ao meu lado.

- Às vezes eu também quero ficar sozinho. – ele disse.

- E não pensar em nada?

- Ou em tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim.

Nós nunca deixávamos Remus ficar sozinho; acho que ele só estava sendo recíproco. Ri da minha própria teoria.

Não sei se James algum dia quis ficar sozinho. Acho que, pelo menos em Hogwarts, ele não quis. Às vezes eu não entendia por que ele não tinha problemas. Sabe, se você tem um monte de problemas, você fica meio ofendido se o seu amigo não tiver também. Se eu pensasse melhor, no entanto, James tinha lá os seus problemas, mas ele não queria e nem _podia_ ficar sozinho. Por isso que ele não entendia quando eu precisava.

Eu queria ser como ele, na verdade.

(E, ah, James, queria ter passado mais tempo com você nesse ano! Talvez tenha sido o último em que pudemos ser apenas idiotas, e nós sempre fomos os melhores idiotas juntos.)

- Quer que eu saia? – Remus perguntou depois de um tempo.

Sim, por favor. Eu não vou estar exatamente sozinho se você estiver do meu lado. Eu quero pensar em como me livrar da Mary amanhã, em umas jogadas para o próximo jogo de xadrez com Peter e, principalmente, quero não me sentir culpado por querer que James tenha problemas.

- Não. – eu respondi, e até me afastei mais pro lado, para enfatizar.

- O que você quer ganhar no seu aniversário?

Essa frase entrou automaticamente no topo da lista das Frases Mais Fora de Contexto Que Já Ouvi na Vida e nunca mais saiu de lá.

Quando consegui parar de rir, comecei a pensar em uma resposta. Na verdade, eu sabia muito bem o que não queria: aquela guerra sem nome da qual as pessoas falavam com as cabeças abaixadas. Era só uma questão tempo. Tanto que até já parecia que estávamos sendo recrutados, de tantas pessoas que saíam de Hogwarts direto para o treinamento de aurores do Ministério.

- Alguma coisa que eu possa te dar? – Remus perguntou. Acho que ele estava me observando enquanto eu pensava.

- Acho que eu ficaria feliz com aquele disco que você me prometeu.

**.x.**

- O que você acha disso? – James me perguntou outro dia, enquanto olhávamos uns panfletos sobre profissões. O que ele me mostrava era sobre aurores.

- Parece legal. – eu disse. Às vezes parecia que o Ministério produzia mais desses do que das outras profissões.

- Não é como se a gente tivesse muita opção, não é? – Peter comentou. – Quero dizer, quem vai ser bobo de dizer que quer ser... não sei, _comerciante_ quando parece que qualquer coisa pode acontecer a qualquer momento?

Eu entendia o ponto de Peter. O cerco estava se fechando cada vez mais. Quando não havia Comensais saindo das nossas próprias casas, havia pessoas como Dumbledore dizendo que algo estava para acontecer.

Devemos estar preparados, elas diziam.

Devíamos estar preparados para uma guerra que não sabíamos quando ou se iria estourar, quando na verdade só queríamos sonhar um pouco e ter uma vida legal depois da escola.

- E você, Remus? – James perguntou. Remus estava com a cara enfiada em um livro de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas – ele já devia ter lido o capítulo sobre lobisomens centenas de vezes – e deu um sorrisinho triste.

- Não é como se eu pudesse faltar uma semana por mês em todo emprego que quiser, sabe. Seria no mínimo suspeito, ainda mais agora.

- A não ser que o seu chefe fosse Dumbledore. – eu falei, sem pensar muito. Mas fazia sentido.

- Sim. – ele sorriu. – Não seria mau ser professor aqui. Se o diretor puder me agüentar por mais um tempo.

- Bom, comece me ensinando isso. – Peter sugeriu, apontando um mapa de Runas na mesa.

Enquanto Remus voltava a se distrair com Peter, James tinha me rabiscado um bilhete. Quando consegui decifrar os garranchos, vi que estava escrito "Olha pra trás". Tinha até uma setinha para enfatizar. Eu me virei devagar - porque, quando uma pessoa te pede para olhar pra trás através de um bilhete, geralmente ela quer que você seja discreto - e não havia nada demais na mesa a alguns metros da nossa; só umas garotas conversando.

- O quê? – eu perguntei, voltando a me virar para James. Ele girou os olhos, impaciente.

- O cabelo. Olha o cabelo.

- Todas elas têm cabelo, ora.

- Por Merlin, Sirius! Você não sabe distinguir uma garota ruiva no meio de garotas que não são ruivas?

- Ah! Por que você não disse logo que era ela?

Pra facilitar a minha vida, me levantei e sentei ao lado de James. Assim também ficaria de frente para elas. Lily Evans - que nem era tão ruiva assim, mas apenas o suficiente para se destacar das outras - estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas em uma poltrona vermelha. Ela ria e conversava como todas as outras, e James parecia um idiota.

- Não fica olhando assim pra ela, você tá parecendo um idiota.

- O que você acha que ela diria se eu a chamasse pra sair? – ele perguntou, se enchendo de coragem.

- Bom, na pior das hipóteses, ela te diria algo que te deixaria com o orgulho ferido até a sétima geração. Isso se existir uma sétima geração, já que você vai ficar tão traumatizado com as garotas que nunca mais vai...

- Tá bom, eu entendi! Vou ficar traumatizado só de conversar com você, isso sim.

- É sempre um prazer poder ajudar.

**.x.**

James não se atreveu a chamar Evans para sair ainda por vários meses. Quando chegava o mês do meu aniversário, o tempo já estava mais frio e as garotas ficavam menos graciosas com as roupas mais grossas. Isso acalmava um pouco os ânimos.

Remus me deu o tão prometido disco de música trouxa. Era um vinil de uma mulher chamada Billie Holiday, e claramente não era novo. Ele explicou, quando metade da animação de James e Peter já tinha ido embora com as garrafas de cerveja e firewhisky e os doces.

- Meu pai me deu esse disco, mas já faz tempo. Ele gostava muito dele.

- Não são muito diferentes dos nossos, não é? – comentei, virando o disco e olhando os detalhes.

- Não. Na verdade, bruxos e trouxas precisam das mesmas coisas, só que têm meios diferentes pra conseguir. Bom, não tão diferentes assim, às vezes.

Coloquei o disco para tocar. Não era bem o tipo de música alegre, mas era reconfortante, de algum modo. Não perguntei por que Remus tinha me dado o disco dele. Por muitas vezes, nós fizemos coisas assim: ele fazia algo e não dava explicações, e eu não as pedia. Ou vice-versa. O fato é que muitas vezes Remus e eu não precisávamos falar. Eu tinha que pensar antes de falar com ele e, curiosamente, não achava isso ruim. Talvez porque eu geralmente não estava ocultando nada – mesmo que ele achasse o contrário -, estava falando apenas o necessário, porque o resto ele já sabia.

- _…just now and then drop a line, to say you're feeling fine._ – algum tempo depois percebi que Remus estava falando a música assim, sem ritmo nenhum, para ninguém em particular. Talvez para si mesmo, mas gosto de pensar que era pra mim. - _And when things go wrong, __perhaps you'll see you're meant for me. So, I'll be around…_

**.x.**

A primeira provação real de Remus como monitor aconteceu quando Peter, James e eu conseguimos a proeza de fazer coisas dignas de detenção separados e em um intervalo de apenas três dias. Primeiro, McGonnagall acho que, por algum motivo, minha idéia de colocar húmus nos troféus da Slytherin não era muito boa. Depois, James foi flagrado por um monitor-chefe quando testava sua pontaria de feitiços à distância em Snivellus e, por fim, Peter caiu na besteira de estar no corredor fora do horário permitido.

Claro que, comparado aos outros atos, isso não era nada, mas para um recém-nomeado monitor podia significar muita coisa. No começo do ano letivo, quando as pessoas souberam que Remus seria o novo monitor, elas achavam que seríamos mais do que nunca um grupo acima dos demais. Além de querer e poder fazer qualquer coisa, agora tínhamos também uma autoridade entre nós. Acima de qualquer suspeita.

Mas não era muito difícil para mim imaginar o que Remus estava pensando. Por mais que me irritasse aquela auto-comiseração, eu não podia negar que, de fato, ele tinha coisas demais pelas quais zelar, e muitas vezes elas entravam em conflito. A confiança do diretor. A imagem que os outros tinham dele. A segurança frágil de uma vida escondida. A nossa confiança. Tudo isso culminando com a excursão noturna do pequeno Peter, e foi nas palavras dele que eu ouvi o episódio.

Eu quase pude ver Remus parado com uma vela e um olhar confuso. Os olhos dele pareciam cansados, mas eram rápidos. Imagino os detalhes que Peter não contou, ou simplesmente não prestou atenção. Remus esquadrinhando o corredor com os olhos para ver se eu e James estávamos lá também e para ganhar tempo. Remus pensando, pensando, pensando. Remus deixando a cera da vela cair na sua mão e fechando brevemente os olhos antes de olhar para os lados e dar o veredicto.

- Mais uma vez, Peter... e você sabe o que eu vou ter que fazer.

A teoria de Peter era de que ele não teria feito isso se eu e James estivéssemos lá também. A minha era de que os olhos de Remus deixaram de ser ágeis para voltarem a ser apenas cansados, e que talvez ele ate tenha passado a mão no cabelo, numa imitação inconsciente de James. Ele murmuraria um "desculpe" se pudesse, mas – e isso eu só conclui depois –tinha apenas quinze anos e confiança demais depositada nas suas costas.

**.x.**

Os aniversários de Peter e Remus costumavam ser acontecimentos felizes e relativamente discretos, assim como o meu, se comparados aos de James. O dia vinte e sete de março¹ nunca passava despercebido pela torre da Gryffindor, e só depois da meia-noite nós subimos para o dormitório, ainda rindo e sendo parabenizados, não pelo aniversário, mas pelo suprimento abundante de comida e bebida que ninguém além de nós sabia ao certo de onde vinha. Um cambaleante Peter confundiu as camas e se jogou na minha, e seria mais fácil eu confundir também do que tirá-lo de lá. Quando eu me deitei na cama ao lado da de Remus, James veio sabe-se lá de onde e se jogou em cima de mim.

- Meu estômago, seu infeliz! Sai de cima!

- Eu sou um homem de dezesseis anos, você não pode me deter!

- Oh-ho, claro que é! – riu Remus, contribuindo com alguns travesseiros na "briga".

Ao fim de dez minutos, já estávamos os três embolados e sem ar de tanto rir. Quando conseguimos nos organizar e respirar melhor, peguei toda a maldade existente em mim para fazer cócegas em Remus. _Vamos, ria alto_. As cócegas diziam. _Mais alto, mais alto, lobo_.

James não ajudava nem atrapalhava, assistindo a luta cômica a um canto, com um sapato na mão. De onde veio esse sapato, e por que diabos ele o tinha pego eu também não sabia, mas bastou eu me distrair um segundo para que Remus virasse o jogo. Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas no fim estávamos um segurando as mãos do outro para impedi-las de continuar, numa luta silenciosa e cansada. Remus era um peso morno em cima de mim e, por algum motivo, com a imaginação ainda com as cores borradas por causa do firewhisky, lembrei dos lábios com gosto de cereja de uma garota qualquer, e pensei que, se eu beijasse alguém agora, teria gosto de firewhisky e cócegas, o que me soava muito mais interessante do que cereja.

Eu não podia ver bem o dourado quase amarelo dos olhos de Remus naquele quarto escuro e de tão perto, mas ele ainda respirava rápido demais para estar dormindo. O peso morno, o gosto de firewhisky, o sono, o suor, as cócegas e os nossos preciosos dezesseis anos.

(Remus, no que você estava pensando naquela hora? Eu nunca perguntei.)

Em Azkaban, foi essa a imagem que eu guardei dele e que assistia sempre, como a uma fita trouxa que nunca se acaba, sem sair do lugar. Eu assistia toda aquela escuridão, os contornos dos nossos corpos nela, James dormindo ridiculamente sentado na ponta da cama, com o sapato na mão, como que para me castigar pelo que sabia que eu ainda não faria (de fato, acordei com uma misteriosa marca de sapato na calça), os roncos baixos de Peter vindos da outra cama, o calor absurdo que fazia por estarmos em cima de lençóis grossos, por termos brincado por quase uma hora e por estarmos ainda com os corpos próximos demais. Aquela noite durou uma eternidade enquanto eu estive acordado, desejando que alguma coisa acontecesse, mas sem saber exatamente o quê.

Você também estava esperando, Remus? Estivesse ou não, só dormi depois que nossas respiração irregulares se igualaram, e depois de ter acolhido aquele calor todo como um abraço há muito tempo esperado.

* * *

**27 de março¹:** no capítulo II eu errei as datas e disse que o aniversário do James era em abril, mas na verdade é realmente em março.


	8. V parte II

**V**

**(parte II)**

**the boy you never kissed**

**.x.**

Aconteceu realmente antes da Páscoa. Em uma das rondas de Remus, escapamos para uma das passagens secretas do castelo, atrás de um espelho no quarto andar. Estava tudo pronto, depois de anos de trabalho. Os feitiços decorados e praticados à exaustão, e três garrafinhas de uma poção roxo vibrante cuidadosamente preparada com ingredientes não muito comuns nos armários dos estudantes.

James acendeu apenas os archotes que seriam suficientes para nos vermos, e então sentamos no chão. As poções olhavam para nós.

- Certo. Se alguma coisa der errado, ainda temos uma semana pra morrer. Eu acho. – disse James, sério. – E então, quem vai ser o primeiro?

Ele perguntou, mas já estava abrindo a sua própria garrafinha. Peguei a minha varinha para começar o processo, que era basicamente um ritual exaustivo de feitiços milimetricamente calculados para serem ditos em seus minutos exatos de atuação, enquanto a pessoa bebia a poção.

- E então? – eu perguntei quando terminamos. Peter estava pálido.

- Não sinto nada diferente. Agora eu faço em você.

James fez os feitiços em mim, e eu os fiz em um assustado Peter. Ainda passamos quase uma hora lá, apenas sentados, esperando. Nada aconteceu, e nem era pra acontecer; levaria exatamente uma semana para que pudéssemos tentar a transformação.

- Até que não foi tão ruim. – Peter comentou, aliviado, enquanto voltávamos para a Gryffindor debaixo da Capa. – Só acho que vou ficar com esse gosto de madeira na boca pra sempre.  
- Madeira? Eu senti gosto de... sei lá, parecia carne. – falei.

James olhou para nós, confuso.

- Estão loucos, vocês dois. Tinha gosto de grama. Ou então vai ver é como as poções do amor, que tem cheiros diferentes pra cada pessoa. Essa deve ter um gosto diferente, porque fizemos tudo igual com elas no preparo, não pode ter saído nada errado...

- Como você sabe tanto sobre poções do amor?

- Ah, cala a boca.

**.x.**

- Vocês fizeram, não foi? – Remus perguntou no dia seguinte, com as sobrancelhas erguidas e a testa franzida.

- Por que você está dizendo isso? – eu perguntei rápido demais, olhando assustado para as minhas mãos para ver se elas estavam se tornando garras ou algo do tipo.

- Porque vocês estão andando como se estivessem esperando explodir a qualquer momento.

Remus falava com assombro na voz, e um bocadinho de admiração que ele não deixava transparecer muito ainda. Mas não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer agora, a não ser chorar sobre nossos corpos mortos se realmente explodíssemos.

Passados os sete dias, voltamos à sala, dessa vez com o próprio Remus para ver tudo.

- Esse lugar não é pequeno demais? – ele perguntou.

- Eu acho que não, ninguém vai se transformar em um elefante, não é? – James respondeu.

- Bom, nunca se sabe.

- Vamos logo com isso, temos que saber.

James estava impaciente e, pra variar, ele foi o primeiro. Postou-se bem no meio da sala, e nós nos afastamos para os cantos. Ele fechou os olhos e quis se transformar – sim, era assim que funcionava. O lugar era escuro e a coisa acontecia rápido, mas não o bastante para não ficarmos assustados com o corpo dele mudando de forma.

- Pelos dentes de Merlin, essas coisas são... _chifres_?

Eram chifres, definitivamente. Enormes. Por alguma razão, a personalidade de James o transformara num grande cervo. Nós nos aproximamos devagar, para saber se era real. Remus tocou nos chifres, rindo.

- As pontas do seu cabelo, James!

O animal – digo, James. Ou ainda Prongs, como o chamaríamos depois – virou a cabeça para o lado. Depois de um susto, percebi que ele estava apontando na minha direção com aquela galhada.

- Acho que ele está "dizendo" pra você fazer também. – Peter disse.

- Ah, não! Só se ele se transformar de novo, quero saber se dá pra voltar ao normal.

James bateu uma das patas no chão – ainda riríamos tantos daquelas perninhas finas! –, mas fez. Em menos de um minuto ele estava diante de nós como pessoa de novo, com as mãos na cabeça.

- Uau. – ele dizia, mexendo no cabelo como que para conferir se eles ainda eram chifres. – Uau! Faça isso Sirius, faça! É genial.

Eles se afastaram e eu fiquei no meio. Tentei me acalmar da euforia de ter dado certo, e quis me transformar. Pensei que teria que fazer mais força, mas abafei um grito que provavelmente nem teria saído mesmo quando todos os outros de repente ficaram um pouco mais altos e me sentir apoiado em quatro pés.

Correção: patas. Quatro _patas_. E, oh, eu tinha um rabo. E ele mexia.

- Você ficou quase tão grande quanto o James! – Peter falou, admirado.

Eu queria falar qualquer coisa, mas o que saiu da minha boca foi um latido alto e rouco. Eles riram. Então eu era um cachorro!

- Canis Major. – disse o Remus. Fazia sentido.

Eles se abaixaram um pouco e ficaram olhando para mim. Aquela sala agora tinha uma gama incrível de cheiros, e cada um deles tinha dezenas.

- Ei, ei, pára de cheirar a gente! – James reclamou, rindo. – Peter, só falta você.

Triste por ter de abandonar o meu novo mundo de cheiros, voltei ao normal. Dei uma olhadinha discreta para trás; é, o rabo também se fora.

- Peter? – James chamou.

Ele nem tinha esperado que a gente ficasse olhando. Apenas sumiu e começamos a nos preocupar.

- Ele saiu? Eu não o vi saindo daqui.

- Ele explodiu?

- Sirius!

- Mas ele sumiu...! Ai!

Alguma coisa tinha se infiltrado na minha calça e arranhado meu tornozelo.

- Tem um rato aqui... Ah! Peter, é você?

Tivemos que nos abaixar para olhar melhor. Ele fazia aqueles barulhinhos esganiçados que os ratos fazem e tentava se pôr sobre duas patas. Só podia ser o Peter.

- É perfeito... – Remus disse.

- O quê?

- Bom... agora que vocês já fizeram isso, o que mais eu posso esconder? ...Peter é pequeno o suficiente para fazer o Salgueiro parar de lutar.

- E como ele faz isso? – James perguntou, animado.

- Tem uma espécie de... _botão_ entre os galhos. É só apertar.

- _Genial._ – disse James, saboreando cada sílaba.

Ah, sim. Aquele foi um dia especialmente _genial._

**.x.  
**

- Vocês sabem o que pode acontecer, não sabem? Sabem que eu posso atacar vocês e... e...

Mais uma semana tinha se passado e iria chegar a hora de estar com Remus durante a lua cheia. Afinal, era esse o objetivo coisa toda.

- Lobisomens não atacam animais, Remus.

- Eu sei, mas e se atacar?

- Sirius e eu somos grandes o bastante para te segurar, não somos, Sirius?

- Somos, sim. – eu respondi, confiante, apesar de não estar tão certo assim sobre a força de um lobisomem particularmente raivoso.

Eu tinha imaginado muitas vezes como seria esse dia e, para falar a verdade, nunca era uma visão muito otimista. Foi decididamente com medo que esperei a hora de irmos até o Salgueiro, e não acho que James e Peter se sentissem de outra forma.

Acho que eu realmente não queria ver Remus daquele jeito. Uma coisa é você saber que uma pessoa se transforma em lobisomem, outra é _ver_ isso acontecer. Tornaria tudo real demais, e só então eu percebi que, bom, essa sempre tinha sido a realidade do Remus.

Estava na hora.

Com o Mapa em mãos, James garantiu que não havia ninguém por perto, mas mesmo assim nós olhávamos para os lados o tempo todo. A lua estava enorme no céu.

Peter se transformou e, ainda tremendo um pouco, correu para o Salgueiro Lutador. Os minutos que ele levou para achar o nó do tronco pareceram durar uma eternidade, e então a árvore simplesmente parou de lutar. Paranóico, mesmo debaixo da Capa, James não tirava os olhos do Mapa, achando que alguém iria perceber.

- Ok... agora vocês vão, e eu entro depois.

Ele não poderia entrar transformado nem se quisesse, tanto pelo tamanho quando pelos chifres. Peter e eu entramos na passagem escura e, depois de um tempo, chegamos a um quarto quase completamente destruído. Cheirava principalmente a poeira, madeira mofada e mais alguma coisa que eu não sabia definir ainda. Um barulho atrás de mim indicou que James estava chegando, e ele não esperou nem um minuto para se transformar ao entrar no quarto.

Fazia tanto silêncio ali. Até demais.

Andei um pouco, com as tábuas rangendo sob o meu peso. Onde estava Remus e que cheiro era aquele? Não levei muito tempo para descobrir. Encolhido a um canto, estava o lobo. O lobisomem. Ele rosnava baixo e também não parecia estar gostando do cheiro do lugar. Sabia que tinha alguém no seu território e... Ah, sim. O cheiro.

Aquele lobisomem era Remus, e ele tinha cheiro de raiva. Muita raiva.

Dei um passo a frente, e mal tinha tocado o soalho quando ele avançou de uma só para mim, mas foi impedido de continuar por um par de chifres que o empurraram de volta para o canto onde estava. O lobisomem – porque não, aquele simplesmente não era Remus – rosnava, com os dentes afiados à mostra e os pêlos eriçados. Ele parecia louco ao nos rodear, devagar, vigilante. Queria avançar, _precisava_ avançar, mas já tinha passado tanto tempo sozinho! Talvez já não fizesse muito diferença ser um animal ou não, mas esse não era exatamente o melhor pensamento para a ocasião.

Ele começou a ganir e uivar, e batia nas paredes com as garras. James ia se aproximar, mas ele voltava a rosnar. Peter guinchou infeliz ao meu lado. Ele cheirava a medo.

Eu queria dizer a Remus – onde quer que ele estivesse, lá dentro do lobo – que éramos nós que estávamos ali. Mas como? Ser um lobisomem não era como ser um animago, e eu não sabia como ele pensava. Nem _no que_ ele pensava.

Antes que James pudesse me impedir, corri até o lobisomem e o arrastei para longe das paredes. Vista de fora, deve ter sido uma luta cheia de rosnados e patadas, e a possibilidade crescente de ele achar uma brecha para abocanhar o meu pescoço. No fim, estávamos no meio do cômodo, a poucos metros de distância um do outro, ainda com os dentes à mostra para uma possível retaliação. Ele se aproximou devagar de mim, como se eu fosse realmente uma presa, mas eu não recuei, mesmo com os guinchos agoniados de Peter.

O lobisomem me cheirou com cuidado, e depois fez o mesmo aos outros, agora que parecia ter finalmente notado a presença de um rato no local. Ele deu duas voltas no mesmo lugar e se sentou sob as patas traseiras, parecendo – se é que isso era possível – um tanto confuso.

Eu voltei a me aproximar, agora que ele estava mais calmo. _Ora, Remus, você ainda deve estar aí_, eu pensei. E por um momento entendi melhor aquela linha tão fina que separava o nosso Remus do lobo.

Ele uivou, como se dissesse _Sim, estou._

**.x.**

- Sirius? Onde está aquele seu xadrez...

Remus puxou as cortinas da minha cama sem nenhuma cerimônia e pulou pra trás com o susto. Sinceramente, a essa altura ele já deveria estar acostumado a ver um cachorrão preto por aí.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui desse jeito? – ele ralhou, se sentando ao meu lado. Estava zangado, mas quem resistiria ao encanto de coçar as minhas orelhas? – Que grande irresponsável você é, seu abanador de rabo!

Com um suspiro, ele se deitou e eu fiz o mesmo. Não queria me dar ao trabalho de me transformar só para dizer que às vezes gostava de ficar assim, numa nova variação de isolamento, onde a vida era mais simples porque, afinal, eu era apenas um cachorro. Essas coisas ele podia deduzir sozinho. Remus naquele dia cheirava a hortelã, grama do jardim e cansaço. Estávamos a duas semanas da próxima lua cheia. Dei-lhe uma bela lambida no rosto e ele me empurrou com o travesseiro, rindo e limpando a baba, mas depois começou a brincar com as minhas patas enquanto falava.

- Parecem umas almofadinhas essas suas patas, não é? – ele disse. – Sabe, eu gostei de vocês terem ficado comigo na Casa dos Gritos naqueles dias, apesar de tudo. Eu nunca me lembro muito bem do que acontece lá, mas sei o que sinto, e sei que sempre era só raiva e um bocado de desespero. Mas dessa vez eu acho que ele... ou eu, nunca sei, estava mais calmo e acompanhado. Você pode acreditar nisso, Sirius? Que o lobisomem tenha enlouquecido por passar tanto tempo só? – ele riu, amargo. – É quase como se eu tivesse pena dele. Acho que um dia vou ficar louco também.

Eu sabia que ele só estava falando tanto assim porque, pra todos os efeitos, eu era apenas um cachorro e não iria tentar dizer nada, e ele nem precisaria olhar para mim a espera de um pouco de compaixão. Cumpri meu papel de amigo do homem me aninhando mais perto dele, e ficamos assim por muito tempo naquela tarde. Eu gostava muito das vantagens que os cachorros têm.

Mas nunca disse a Remus que ele não ficaria louco porque nunca iríamos deixá-lo sozinho por tanto tempo assim. Ainda fico pensando se seria melhor ter falado isso naquela hora ou não.

**.x.**

Depois das férias da Páscoa, as pessoas pareciam mais nervosas do que o normal. Os NOMs e os NIEMs estavam se aproximando, e admito que até mesmo _nós_ tivemos que estudar dobrado. Isso deixava James ainda mais impaciente e elétrico, como se tivesse caído dentro de um barril de penas de açúcar. Era até meio difícil acompanhá-lo, tentando fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo. Mas havia alguém em quem ele podia descontar tudo isso sem problemas. Bom, quase sem Snape.

Snivellus não era nenhum santo também. Apesar de que, de acordo com as evidências, éramos sempre nós que começávamos tudo, ele também não perdia uma oportunidade de se vingar. De uns tempos pra cá, tinha deixado os feitiços estranhos que ninguém sabia onde ele aprendia de lado e tinha se tornado uma espécie de versão mais venenosa de Marc.

- Não fiquem implicando tanto com ele. Snape pode ser muitas coisas, mas burro não é. – implorou Remus, que já estava ficando meio paranóico por casa das vezes em que Snape havia deixado escapar palavras como _lua_ e _suspeito_ quando estávamos por perto. – Ele não poderia ser mais direto nem se falasse na minha cara.

- Calma, Remus. – Peter ajudou. – Ele não pode simplesmente sair por aí falando isso pras pessoas, só faz pra evitar que a gente perturbe ele.

Bom, não adiantava muito. James, especialmente, parecia ter um reflexo natural que o fazia ter que falar ou fazer alguma coisa toda vez que o via. Eu tinha a impressão de que Remus evitava ao máximo estar por perto quando isso acontecia, para não precisar ter a responsabilidade de separá-los e puni-los.

James não falava, mas eu sabia que esse ódio todo do Snivellus tinha agora uma boa base em Lily Evans. Ninguém entendia muito bem por que diabos eles eram amigos, mas James não se conformava mesmo. Talvez a pergunta que ele sempre evitasse fazer fosse _o que ele tem que eu não tenho?_

Acho até que ele queria fazer Lily perceber quem era o melhor dos dois à força, e isso era uma grande idiotice, mas ao menos – eu pensava - nos rendia uma boa diversão. O problema maior foi mesmo quando Snape se voltou contra Remus, que nunca tinha lhe levantado um dedo sequer. Tinha se omitido, é verdade, e não sei até que ponto isso poderia ser melhor ou pior do que participar ativamente.

Exatamente no meio de maio, ultrapassamos os nossos limites. Melhor dizendo, descobrimos que tínhamos limites. Eu gostaria que tivesse sido menos banal; se tivesse sido algo como uma briga grandiosa, talvez eu me sentisse melhor e menos estúpido, mas não.

Simplesmente não.

**.x.**

Lembro de cada palavra dita, assim como lembraria de cada conseqüência delas depois. Foi no dia em Slytherin e Hufflepuff jogaram uma partida particularmente longa de quadribol, que terminou dramaticamente quando já estava anoitecendo. James e Peter, deprimidos com a vitória Slytherin, subiram logo para a nossa torre, mal dizendo os jogadores e alguns supostos lances ilegais. Remus não foi ao jogo, e na hora em que a partida terminou ele provavelmente já deveria estar se preparando para ir para o Salgueiro, o que significava que logo nós iríamos também.

Eu, no entanto, continuei no saguão de entrada depois de voltar do campo. Estava esperando o time da Slytherin voltar, porque queria falar com Regulus e ele era o apanhador. Não era um jogador excepcional, mas era bom e entrou no time por mérito. Acho que eu deveria ter dito isso pra ele. Aliás, acho que eu deveria ter dito mais coisas boas para ele enquanto tive tempo para isso.

O que aconteceu, na verdade, é que eu fiquei andando no saguão durante um bom tempo até decidir voltar pra torre, já que ninguém estava voltando. O grande problema nisso tudo foi eu ter encontrado Snape no meio do caminho. Ele estava bem interessado em uma janela que dava para o jardim – mais especificamente para a parte do terreno onde o Salgueiro ficava. Olhei o relógio e vi que tinha ficado lá embaixo por tempo demais e que James e Peter estariam provavelmente ofendendo todas as gerações da minha família por eu ainda

não ter voltado. Snape só poderia estar olhando para uma coisa.

Remus e Madame Pomfrey indo para o Salgueiro.

Claro que eu sempre imaginei que alguém em algum dia já devia ter visto isso, mesmo que por acaso, mas o fato de isso acontecer isoladamente e de a pessoa geralmente não ser Severus Snape atenuava bastante o fato.

Eu poderia – eu _deveria _– ter dado meia-volta e corrido para a torre da Gryffindor encontrar os outros, ou simplesmente ter ido direto para o jardim, mas não queria que o fato de evitar passar por ali se tornasse alguma espécie de vitória para ele que, aliás, já tinha me visto. Trocamos um olhar cheio de desprezo juvenil que teria sido rápido se ele não tivesse falado nada. Mas ele falou, e muitas horas mais tarde eu juraria a Remus que não fui eu quem começou, mas não adiantaria nada, porque ele já não teria muitos motivos pra acreditar em mim.

- Vocês acham mesmo que ninguém vai perceber? Ou que já não perceberam? – ele falou, naquele tom que costumava usar que era apenas um pouco acima de um sussurro. – Sumir assim a cada lua cheia, como se...

- Por que você não vai conferir, então? – eu retruquei, com o mesmo tom. – Por que você não visita o Salgueiro, hm? Vá lá, imite a madame Pomfrey e cutuque ele.

Eu analisei cada uma dessas palavras muitas vezes depois. Talvez qualquer outro garoto implicante não tivesse se atrevido, talvez não fosse perspicaz o bastante para entender como entrar, talvez simplesmente não tivesse me levado a sério e se sentisse vitorioso apenas por me fazer responder.

Mas o garoto implicante em questão era Severus Snape, e devo dizer que eu cometi o erro de sempre subestimá-lo demais.

**.x.**

Aquele _convite à morte_ foi tão sem importância pra mim que eu simplesmente o esqueci. Não me arrependi imediatamente, não fiquei me torturando com as várias coisas que podiam acontecer. Eu nem sequer pensei na possibilidade de ter feito algo errado.

Levei uma já esperada bronca por ter demorado demais, e quando James me perguntou o porquê, eu disse que tinha esperado Regulus e encontrado Snape no caminho. Não mencionei o que tinha falado pra ele. Talvez de alguma forma eu soubesse que aquilo só poderia dar errado e não quisesse que eles soubessem logo. Ou talvez simplesmente ainda considerava aquilo tão desimportante que não precisava ser dito.

A última alternativa era mais provável, claro.

Àquela altura, James já estava tentando convencer Remus a sair da Casa dos Gritos e andar pela Floresta e os terrenos do castelo, mas ele ainda não tinha se deixado levar.

Onde quer que Snape estivesse naquela hora, James não o viu no mapa, e nós geralmente nunca nos preocupamos de fato em ter outras pessoas perto dali à noite depois do pânico da primeira vez.

Só quando entramos na Casa dos Gritos foi que notamos que havia algo errado. Tinha alguém vindo pelo túnel, e o lobisomem já tinha farejado a carne nova. Não era um animal, e ele teria avançado muito facilmente se não estivéssemos ali. Em um momento de terror, vi o rosto horrorizado de Snape frente ao lobisomem, e James se transformar rapidamente em humano de novo para empurrá-lo de volta pelo túnel.

- Vai, corre! – eu o ouvi gritar para o outro enquanto o empurrava, e só eu podia segurar Remus, extremamente descontrolado por ver duas pessoas na sua frente na mesma hora. Só depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade de mordidas e empurrões foi que o lobo se conformou em perder sua presa e começou a arranhar o assoalho. Corri pelo túnel com Peter no meu encalço, e do lado de fora do Salgueiro paralizado, James e Snape discutiam.

- Você não vai contar! – James gritou, tentando segurar Snape pelos ombros.

- Isso você vai ver, Potter. Eu sabia que você estava metido nisso, você e aquele Black...

Se desvencilhando de James, ele correu de volta para o castelo. James me viu entre as raízes e eu voltei à minha forma normal. Meu ombro sangrava.

- Sirius, ele vai contar. Ele vai contar e, diabos, como ele pode ter descoberto isso? – ele perguntou, desesperado.

- Eu disse. – falei, e James parou de andar até o castelo. – Eu... eu disse pra ele vir até aqui, mas não estava falando sério. James, eu não estava falando sério! – repeti, como se isso pudesse mudar alguma coisa.

- Ele nos viu? – perguntou Peter, surgindo de repente. – Como animais?

- Não, eu acho que não. Foi muito rápido. – James respondeu, ainda sem tirar os olhos de mim.

- Então ele só viu você. E você pode dizer ao Dumbledore que veio até aqui porque o Sirius achou que Snape levou a sério o que ele disse. – Peter explicou, rápido. Sem perceber, tínhamos voltado a andar.

- Assim nós não nos envolvemos... diretamente. – eu disse. Não queria mais olhar para James, não enquanto ele estivesse calado assim. – E você não vai se dar tão mal, porque veio aqui para impedir ele de entrar. E... e você entrou antes porque achou que ele já estava lá.

- Certo, certo... – James concordou, remontando a história na sua cabeça. – Eu vou até o diretor, e vocês vão voltar pra Gryffindor. Acho que Remus vai se virar bem o resto da noite. Sirius, você está sangrando.

- Foi só um arranhão, ele fez com a pata – expliquei. – Eu cuido disso no dormitório, madame Pomfrey não pode me ver agora.

- Nem Dumbledore. Você tinha que ter ido comigo atrás do Snape. Caramba, essa história é um _desastre_. – ele reclamou, com as duas mãos na cabeça. Nossa situação não era nada menos do que desesperadora. – Não dá pra dizer que foi um galho?

- As marcas das garras, James. – eu disse, desconsolado.

- Certo, certo. – ele voltou a dizer, pensando rápido. – Vocês sobem, então. Sirius, você me contou na última hora, e eu fui correndo atrás do Snape e acabei chegando cedo demais. Eu vou contar isso ao Dumbledore, e enquanto isso você limpa o corte, troca de roupa e corre até lá pra confirmar a história. Ok? – eu e Peter assentimos. – Vamos começar.

Nós nos separamos e corremos pelas escadas o mais rápido possível. No dormitório, catei qualquer camisa no malão e tirei a que usava. Peter me ajudava a limpar o corte – que, afinal, não era tão superficial quanto eu tinha dito e doía bastante. Eu não podia parecer nem muito suado nem muito limpo, pois só James tinha feito o trabalho sujo. Depois de achar que dava pra enganar, desci correndo da torre mais uma vez até o escritório de Dumbledore.

Daquela noite absurda, eu me lembro de termos contado uma história tão desesperada e sem pausas que nem Snape poderia dizer que era mentira. Ele não tinha nos visto como animagos, e só podia dizer que era um absurdo pensar sequer na hipótese de que James se preocuparia em lhe salvar.

Somente quando estava quase amanhecendo a reunião acabou, e Snape jurou não contar nada a ninguém sobre Remus. Não era por ele, é claro. Mas ser salvo por James Potter já era humilhação o suficiente. Do sermão de Dumbledore não lembro com clareza, porque eu já não conseguia mais pensar direito de exaustão. Sei apenas que ele disse que a culpa já seria punição o bastante para o que eu tinha feito.

Ele não estava errado, e o dia estava apenas começando.

**.x.**

Eu já havia brigado e discutido com muitas pessoas e de muitas formas diferentes, mas nunca com Remus, e nunca daquele jeito. Apesar de ter dormido feito uma pedra ao chegar na minha cama – nem os pesadelos envolvendo lobisomens e cabelos oleosos conseguiram me acordar -, todos nós nos levantamos antes dele. E, quando acordou, Remus foi saudado com a versão completa e verdadeira da história, contada por James.

- Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada ali. – ele disse, com o rosto enterrado nas mãos. – Sabia que tinha gente ali, e pensei que fossem vocês. Não podia nem perguntar a Madame Pomfrey e... – nessa hora ele olhou pra mim, e eu preferia que não o tivesse feito. – Você tem idéia do que poderia ter acontecido ali se ele tivesse entrado? Você tem idéia de que ele poderia ter morrido? Ou... ou pior, ele poderia ter ficado como eu!

- Eu não achei que ele fosse me levar a sério, Remus! – tentei me defender, como sempre. – Eu não pensei...

- Não, é claro que não pensou! – ele gritou, se levantando da cama e vindo na minha direção, exatamente como o lobisomem teria feito. – Eu poderia ter _matado_ ele, _mordido_ ele, e a única coisa que você pode me dizer é que não pensou! – ele continuou a falar, quase cuspindo as palavras na minha cara. Remus era mais baixo e mais magro do que eu, mas naquela hora eu não me atreveria a dar um passo sequer para frente. Ele tinha razão, ele sempre tinha, mas eu não sabia não piorar as coisas.

- Eu não queria, Remus. – falei, simplesmente, com um suspiro de cansaço.

- E o que diabos isso muda? Hein? – ele gritou e me empurrou. James interferiu e o segurou para não continuar, mas Remus não parava de falar. – Você acha mesmo que vai mudar alguma coisa, Sirius? O que mais você vai fazer pra depois dizer que _não queria_?

Depois de mais uma tentativa de avançar em mim, James o puxou de volta para a cama. Como estivemos na Casa dos Gritos no resto da noite passada, ele tinha voltado a se bater e morder. Acho que, apesar de toda a raiva, Remus sabia que não ia adiantar muita coisa continuar a me acusar; nossos argumentos sempre seriam os mesmos. Eu cheguei a abrir a boca pra continuar, mas James me tirou de dentro do dormitório.

- Só vai piorar as coisas. – ele disse. Sério demais.

- Você não! – eu disse. James também estar com raiva de mim era a última coisa que eu precisava na vida. Ele tirou os óculos e bufou, impaciente.

- Essa foi a coisa mais idiota que você poderia ter feito, Sirius. Remus tem razão, Snape podia ter sido mordido...

- Mas ele não foi. Saiu de lá sem um arranhão!

- Não! Espera eu terminar de falar. Imagina se ele tivesse chegado cinco minutos antes de nós. Ia encontrar o Remus lá, sozinho. Isso não podia ter acontecido, ok, mas agora que aconteceu nós temos que segurar a história e não piorar. Assim pelo menos ninguém nunca vai saber sobre o Remus e que nós somos animagos.

- Sim, ótimo. Genial. Mas o Remus tá lá dentro, me odiando!

- E vai dizer que é sem razão? Dê um tempo a ele.

- E se ele nunca mais falar comigo, James? – era isso que realmente me preocupava, mas James me olhou como se eu estivesse usando um cacho de bananas na cabeça.

- Você pode ser o cara mais estúpido do mundo, Padfoot, mas acho que tem que fazer uma coisa muito pior do que isso pro Remus te odiar de verdade. Ele está morrendo de raiva agora e está magoado, mas vai passar. Ouça o que estou te dizendo.

**.x.**

O escândalo da noite anterior não passou despercebido pelo castelo, mas a versão que corria entre os alunos milagrosamente ainda não envolvia Remus. Snivellus mais do que nunca queria se afastar de todos, já que quem estava recebendo as glórias era James. Até Lily Evans olhou pra ele com um tantinho a mais de simpatia no jantar.

Remus, em compensação, estava mortalmente sério. A idéia de poder matar alguém o aterrorizava desde muito cedo na vida, mas ele nunca havia chegado tão perto assim de concretizá-la. Eu tentava ficar quieto e não piorar nada, mas não podia evitar de fazer uns testes de vez em quando: pedia para ele passar o açúcar, dava bom dia e uma vez cheguei ao ponto de _comentar o tempo._ Remus respondia apenas o estritamente necessário, e tão friamente que às vezes eu não tinha nem vontade de levantar da cama de manhã se fosse pra ele me tratar como se eu não existisse.

Na lua cheia seguinte, eu fiquei na torre esperando por eles. Acho que ter decidido ficar por conta própria deve ter contado pontos a meu favor, porque no dia seguinte eu ganhei um _bom dia_. Cerca de uma semana e meia antes ele tinha entrado no banheiro bem na hora em que eu limpava o corte já quase cicatrizado, e teria disparado a falar se eu não tivesse dito logo que tinha sido só uma patada. Talvez eu devesse ter deixado ele se preocupar mais, só pra ouvi-lo falar comigo por mais de um minuto.

Mas todos os problemas pessoais do mundo não poderiam evitar que junho chegasse. James disse que passar dois meses bem longe de mim acalmaria Remus, mas isso não me animava muito. Aliás, James parecia cada vez mais com um pavão perto de Lily, pois agora ele achava que ela finalmente iria ceder, mas se tinha uma coisa que não mudara depois do problema do Salgueiro, foi a aversão a Snape. No meu caso em particular, ela só havia aumentado, e James ainda tinha uma visão muito distorcida do conceito de _se exibir sem fazer a sua garota te odiar._

Foi por essas e outras que não paramos de importunar Snivellus, até ele chegar ao ponto de chamar Evans de sangue-ruim. Em plena década de setenta, isso era a pior coisa a se dizer para uma pessoa. Ouviram-se boatos de que eles já não se falavam mais, e James teria ficado exultante com isso se não ficasse remoendo a raiva por Snape ter feito Lily definitivamente não suportá-lo mais – bom, essa era a versão dele dos fatos – e não querer sair com ele.

Os bons tempos em que Lily Evans ainda não era uma decepção amorosa concreta e que Remus conversava comigo pareciam tão distantes! O ano letivo tinha se tornado um verdadeiro desastre, e mais de uma vez eu pensei que não suportaria voltar pra casa.

- Passa as férias comigo. – James falou, enquanto arrumávamos as malas.

- Eu não ficaria em casa nem por um dia, se pudesse. – respondi, jogando um livro de qualquer jeito no malão. Parei e pensei um pouco; uma possibilidade foi se formando na minha mente, mas logo perdeu a força. – Se eu tivesse um pouco mais de dinheiro guardado, pegaria minhas coisas e iria embora. Mas não posso alugar nem um quarto assim.

James parou na minha frente e ficou olhando a janela atrás de mim, com as mãos nos bolsos. Ele estava calado demais. Ao fim de dois minutos falou, com um sorriso vitorioso:

- Será que eu devo avisar os meus pais ou deixo você pegá-los de surpresa?

- Do que você está falando?

- Você vai voltar pra casa?

- Bom, eu _não quero_ voltar.

- Exatamente. - James conhecia muito bem todas as nuances do verbo _querer_. Às vezes você só quer um feijãozinho de todos os sabores, às vezes você não quer voltar pra casa nunca mais. – Você não quer voltar, você não vai voltar. Eis a minha missão na Terra!

Oh, sim. Era exatamente isso. Faça o que quiser, na hora que quiser, sempre que quiser. Fico pensando se ele também não teria querido viver pra sempre. Porque era isso que os olhos dele diziam naquelas horas, sabe?

James, eles diziam que você iria viver pra sempre!

**

* * *

N.A.: **Desculpem pela demora ): Confesso que demoro mais pra criar coragem pra digitar do que pra escrever o capítulo... q Espero que esse tenha ficado bom, porque acho que "cenas de ação" como as do Salgueiro são muito tensas de escrever, haha. Enfim, não me odeiem por demorar tanto e digam o que acharam, please :)


	9. VI

**VI **

**all the history of wars we invented in our heads **

**.x.**

Meu objetivo inicial era simplesmente ir para a casa de James sem avisar a ninguém, mas se eu fizesse isso provavelmente iria acontecer uma _pequena confusão_ em casa, corujas seriam mandadas para Hogwarts, e várias pessoas seriam acusadas pelo meu sumiço antes de realmente saberem que eu tinha apenas decidido não voltar pra casa. Seria mais sensato, então, avisar pelo menos ao Regulus.

Essa visão geral dos acontecimentos não foi minha, claro. Eu teria seguido o objetivo inicial, mas James contou ao Remus, que disse isso ao Peter, que contou de volta pro James, que então me deu todo o panorama do caos na casa dos Black depois que eu sumisse.

Então, antes de o Expresso de Hogwarts parar na plataforma 9¾, eu localizei meu irmão e o puxei para uma cabine de onde os ocupantes tinham acabado de sair. Ele me olhou como se eu estivesse prestes a fazer o discurso mais entediante do mundo e suspirou.

- O que foi? O trem já vai parar.

- Eu não vou com você.

- Como assim, Sirius?

- Eu não vou voltar pra casa com você. Vou pra casa do James.

- Fazer o que de tão importante pra nem passar em casa?

- Regulus, você não é tão burro! Eu não vou passar em casa e nem voltar. Nunca. Vou morar com o James até achar outro lugar.

Meu irmão agora me olhava como se eu estivesse com algum súbito problema mental. Ele abriu a boca algumas vezes, e então riu, como se eu estivesse brincando.

- Você não vai fazer isso. Não pode simplesmente sair de casa assim.

- Claro que posso. Eles vão fazer alguns escândalos e tudo o mais, mas em novembro eu vou fazer dezessete anos e, _aí sim_, não há mais nada que se possa fazer.

Regulus ainda riu mais uma vez, descrente, e então o apito do trem soou para todos descerem. Ele saiu como se me desafiasse a ir atrás dele, mas eu não fui e ele não olhou para trás. Talvez tenha hesitado uma vez, talvez tenha sido só a minha imaginação. O fato é que voltei à cabine onde os rapazes estavam me esperando para descer do trem e, ao me ver, James apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e pegou o próprio malão. Estávamos prontos.

**.x.**

Eu não queria admitir, mas o fato é que eu me sentia um pouco deslocado na casa dos Potter, assim como me sentia de vez em quando na Gryffindor. O sentimento era sutil o bastante para eu poder fingir que ele não estava lá na maior parte do tempo, mas isso não funcionava sempre. E eu acabava me sentindo um pouco culpado por isso, mas não podia evitar.

Eu já tinha tentado me convencer de que não é a Casa em que você é colocado que define quem você é ou o que você faz, mas eu não podia negar que existiam lá as suas diferenças. Por mais que eu tenha passado aqueles últimos seis anos tentando me adaptar e, de certa forma, imitá-los, o jeito como os Gryffindor viviam ainda era estranho pra mim.

Ou talvez, e essa hipótese não me agradava muito, isso fosse apenas mais uma coisa que eu inventava e acreditava para me sentir mais próximo do que deveria ser da _minha casa_, em todos os sentidos. A casa dos Black.

Tentei entender, muitas e muitas vezes, o que estava acontecendo, mas nunca cheguei muito perto de descobrir. Talvez meu conflito maior fosse ter passado a vida toda acreditando, como quase todo mundo acredita, que existe algo que _garante_ que os pais amem seus filhos e vice-versa, e de repente perceber que não, isso não existia. Pelo menos não na minha casa. Posso dizer com toda a certeza que, naquela época, eu não odiava nenhum Black. Eu sentia apenas uma tristeza enorme, amarga e tardia por as coisas terem chegado àquele ponto.

Nos primeiros dias na casa dos Potter eu não dormi no quarto de hóspedes. Preferi me esgueirar pro quarto de James e me ajeitar ao lado da cama dele; algumas vezes ele teve a elegância de fingir que não percebia, em outras apenas sorria e não falava nada, e eu ficava grato por isso.

E então, já no outro quarto, me permiti pensar naquela situação como um todo e chorar apenas uma vez, pelo absurdo de tudo. Porque foi essa a conclusão a que eu cheguei: era tudo um completo absurdo.

**.x.**

Pode ter sido impressão minha, mas os pais de James não ficaram especialmente surpresos ao me ver chegando junto com ele. Já fazia algum tempo desde que eles pararam de ir buscar o filho na estação, e agora eu percebia como para algumas pessoas os anos chegam todos de uma vez só. Mas eu me lembro claramente que eles se entreolharam quando me viram e deve ter sido nesse momento de comunicação que eles decidiram não falar nada por enquanto.

Eu já conhecia a casa de James, é claro, mas é um pouco diferente quando você entra com a intenção de ficar, ainda que apenas por um tempo. Indeterminado ainda, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Como eu imaginava, as cartas que chegaram para mim só vinham do meu pai. Minha mãe talvez achasse que, se ignorasse e fingisse que nada estava acontecendo, meu sumiço passaria despercebido. Regulus também não me escrevia mais, mas meu pai o citava nas cartas; ele dizia, entre tantas coisas, que eu precisava voltar porque aquela era a minha casa e dava um jeito de comentar sutilmente como não era conveniente eu ter me metido logo na casa _dos Potter_.

De qualquer modo, aquele ia ser o nosso penúltimo ano em Hogwarts, e estar assim à beira de algo tão importante às vezes assusta; nem sempre a gente gosta de lembrar que alguma coisa está chegando ao fim.

No fim do verão me despedi dos Potter como gostaria de ter me despedido dos meus pais muitas vezes, e não sem um aperto de preocupação por notar que eles pareciam ainda menores e mais velhos.

Só consegui ver Regulus algumas vezes na mesa da Slytherin, e ele não olhou na nossa direção em nenhum momento. Que belo Black estava me saindo.

Não pude deixar de perceber alguns olhares diferentes pra mim. Entre os Slytherin eu aparentemente tinha virado motivo de zombaria pra uns e de (mais) desprezo pra outros, entre os Gryfindor alguns sorrisos que, se não eram encorajadores, eram ao menos simpáticos.

Na primeira noite no castelo depois das férias, enquanto Remus e Peter desfaziam as malas e James milagrosamente se jogava na cama pra dormir sem falar nada, eu cheguei à conclusão de que eu me sentia mais em casa em Hogwarts - e não só na Gryffindor - do que em qualquer outro lugar. E isso não acontecia apenas por causa do castelo, da magia, da distância da minha casa ou algo assim, mas sim porque era em Hogwarts que eu passava mais tempo com eles.

Lar é onde o seu coração está, as pessoas dizem.

**.x.**

Remus não falava direito comigo desde junho, claro. Achei que passar uns bons dois meses sem precisar me ver fossem ajudar, mas a primeira semana de setembro passou como se eu ainda não existisse. Pra ser justo, até que nos falávamos, mas com uma frequência e uma superficialidade que fariam qualquer um pensar que éramos primos distantes sendo obrigados a interagir um com o outro.

Numa noite em especial, no entanto, quando James e Peter jogavam xadrez na sala comunal, Remus subiu para o dormitório como nos velhos tempos em que eu queria ficar sozinho e ele não deixava. Ele se aproximou, discreto; ia começar a falar e eu adivinhei quais eram as palavras dois segundos antes.

- Se você veio voltar a falar comigo porque agora eu sou digno de pena, acho que não é uma boa ideia – interrompi e me arrependi segundos depois, principalmente quando os olhos dele faiscaram e um sorrisinho apareceu. Nunca era boa coisa.

- _Muito me surpreende_ que você ainda se ache no direito de poder exigir alguma coisa de mim, Sirius. Eu não devia nem sequer ter parado de falar com você.

- Que bom que você admite...

- ..._você_ que devia ter tido a decência de nem olhar mais pra mim.

Ouch.

- Então foi pra isso que você veio aqui, pra me acusar mais? Obrigado, mas isso eu posso fazer sozinho.

Dito isso, me virei com o sangue fervendo; e o pior era que ele estava certo, como sempre, e eu estava apenas usando mais uma vez a minha incrível habilidade de piorar as coisas.

Remus ficou calado, mas não saiu do quarto, o que interpretei como um bom sinal.

- Na verdade, eu vim aqui perguntar se você não ia descer. E então você ia entender que eu estava fingindo que nada aconteceu, e você fingiria também, e esse seria o nosso acordo de paz. Mas não deu muito certo.

- Não.

- Só não me faça ter que _pedir_ pra você falar comigo, eu acho que isso seria bem injusto, por mais motivos que você tenha pra estar com raiva.

- Mas você vai me perdoar? – perguntei, voltando a me virar pra ele.

- Eu _não vou_ esquecer.

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei.

- Mas é isso que eu posso responder agora – ele encerrou com um olhar e eu achei melhor não insistir.

- Que seja, então.

Ficamos calados por algum tempo, enquanto eu mexia na colcha da cama e ele nos dedos. Não era exatamente um silêncio _estranho_, mas pesado e cheio de coisas não ditas. Naquele momento eu me sentia como se tivesse uma boia de salvação logo à minha frente, mas não pudesse pegá-la porque podia estourar. Eu poderia parar, só por um momento, de pensar no que havia de errado na minha vida e focar no Remus, perguntar se estava tudo bem, o que tinha acontecido nesse tempo todo, e em último caso até comentar os hábitos da Lula Gigante. Mas não dava. É isso que existe de muito difícil nas amizades reatadas, você nunca sabe por onde recomeçar porque tem medo de puxar a ponta errada de novo. Eu só queria mostrar ao Remus que ainda valia a pena ser meu amigo, mas não conseguia.

- Como você está? – ele disse depois de muito tempo.

Dei de ombros. É fácil, você sabe, fingir que não se importa. Ou pelo menos era até então. Eu passei tanto tempo desenvolvendo essa arte de não me importar com tantas coisas que acabei acreditando nela. Queria dizer isso ao Remus também, mas talvez ele já soubesse.

- Talvez seja melhor assim – ele disse, como se estivéssemos realmente conversando, e então se levantou e foi para a janela. James e Peter chegaram um pouco depois. Por um momento eu entendi como aquilo tudo parecia certo; Remus esperando a lua, Peter procurando a meia, James reclamando da vassoura, e até mesmo os livros no chão e a porta do banheiro entreaberta. Talvez eu estivesse apenas muito desesperado por encontrar significados em qualquer lugar, mas é difícil não se sentir um pouco melhor quando as coisas parecem estar no lugar certo e fazendo sentido. Afinal, é só isso que importa.

**.x.**

- Como você tá?

Eu consegui perguntar duas semanas depois de termos voltado a nos falar. Estávamos na biblioteca, estudando para um teste da McGonnagall. Bem, Remus estava estudando.

- Em relação a quê? – ele perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- A tudo.

Remus suspirou como se estivesse cansado e começou a revisar o que tinha escrito, puxando perninhas em letras aleatórias e reforçando a tinta em outras. Ele sempre fazia isso quando queria ganhar tempo.

- Eu estou... cansado, Sirius. E vou usar uma expressão bem idiota agora, mas acho que dá pra dizer que, em relação a você, eu estou com o coração partido.

- Não é idiota...

Definitivamente, não. Eu sabia do que ele estava falando. Nos últimos meses eu tinha tentado desenvolver um pouco da tão louvada habilidade de se colocar no lugar do outro. Tentei imaginar como me sentiria se Remus fizesse comigo algo equivalente ao que eu fiz com ele. Tentei imaginar como me sentiria se eu _fosse_ ele. Só fez com que eu me sentisse pior ainda, então acho que funcionou.

- Eu nunca te vi chorar – comentei, do nada. Remus riu e pousou a pena perto do tinteiro.

- Não... eu suponho que não.

- Você chora, Moony?

- Menos do que deveria.

Nós rimos e ficamos um pouco calados. Eu ainda estava pensando em corações partidos; há algum tempo, pra mim isso era apenas uma expressão boba sobre amor, e agora ganhava uma dimensão completamente nova. Será que dá pra consertar, eu pensava.

- Eu sei que você não perguntou, mas eu me sinto perdido – eu falei.

- Perdido?

- Sim. Desde que... bem, desde que aquilo aconteceu, eu nunca sei bem qual é o próximo passo, o que eu devo fazer em seguida... Esse tipo de coisa. Eu ficava pensando... onde está o Remus agora? O que ele está pensando de mim? Ou pior: será que ele ainda pensa? Eu não sabia mais o que fazer e, bem, ainda não sei direito.

- Mas nós já nos falamos agora.

- É diferente... Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas é. Eu não sei mais onde pisar.

Remus não falou, mas segurou a minha mão em cima da mesa. Era uma coisa estranha de se acontecer; nós não nos tocávamos muito, salvo empurrões habituais e quando ficávamos bêbados. Mas ele segurou, sim, e eu fiquei olhando pros nossos dedos entrelaçados uns bons dois minutos antes de perceber que ele estava falando.

- Você promete não fazer mais isso?

- Incitar a morte de colegas?

- _Qualquer_ _coisa_ desse nível. Qualquer coisa que possa fazer com que eu não confie mais em você. Uma vez você disse que queria me proteger; bem, então faça isso direito.

- Eu faço. Qualquer coisa, Remus, eu faço.

Ele sorriu e apertou mais a minha mão. Por um momento eu pensei que fôssemos tentar um abraço desajeitado, mas continuamos cada qual no seu lugar.

- Então é isso - ele disse.

Eu ainda não me sentia _completamente_ perdoado, mas acho que isso se devia mais a minha própria culpa do que ao perdão do Remus em si. De qualquer modo, algumas cortinas se abriram na minha cabeça, e eu já conseguia respirar um pouco mais livremente. Remus não tinha me rejeitado por completo, afinal, e no momento isso era tudo o que eu precisava.

- Sirius, se você não se importa, eu vou precisar dessa mão pra escrever.

- Oh.

**.x.**

James recebeu a primeira carta com notícias ruins dos pais no começo de novembro. A mãe dele estava doente e nós sabíamos o que aquilo significava; os Potter já não eram mais tão jovens. Mas a tristeza só conseguia ter dois efeitos em James, e ambos extremos: ou ele se recolhia completamente ou se expandia ainda mais. Nesse primeiro momento aconteceu o segundo efeito, e James não tinha mais limites.

- Não. Faça. Isso.

Era Remus falando, no momento em que percebeu que James iria atrás de Lily Evans mais uma vez. Ele tinha se tornado uma pilha de nervos ambulante e _até eu_ tinha percebido que levar um fora nesse momento não traria o melhor dos efeitos. Ele tentou argumentar – teria feito isso se fosse eu quem tivesse dito –, mas desistiu. O jeito foi descontar no meu aniversário, que por muito pouco não caiu na lua cheia. A proximidade já era o suficiente para deixar Remus em um estado muito particular de irritação e cansaço antecipado – ele ficava muito quieto, pra evitar descontar nos outros.

- Sirius, _olha aquilo_ – ouvi Peter falar.

Engasguei com a minha cerveja amanteigada. James estava realizando alguma variação de dança medieval encima de uma mesa no meio da sala comunal, que tinha praticamente se transformado numa sala de festas – nossos aniversários vinham se tornando cada vez mais eventos públicos -, e eu estava reparando em como Lily Evans enfiava a cara em uma almofada para evitar rir. Eu estava pensando que deveria dizer pra James que esse era o jeito certo de ser ridículo na frente dela quando Remus chegou ao meu lado.

- Hoje é o meu aniversário, Moony. Você _não pode_ ficar enfiado dentro do dormitório.

- Desculpe – ele sorriu. Fazia algum tempo que não nos chamávamos pelos nossos apelidos com a mesma frequência de antes, e a volta do costume, mesmo que lenta, era um bom sinal. – Muito barulho...

- ...por nada – eu completei.

- Você tem dezessete anos agora. Pode fazer o que quiser.

- É, eu suponho que sim. Se eu alugar um apartamento, você vem morar comigo? – eu perguntei com toda a seriedade que a impulsividade pode dar a uma pergunta. Remus riu com gosto. – Eu estou falando sério!

- Eu sei, é por isso que eu tô rindo. Você não vai morar com o James?

- James vai casar com Lily Evans e eles vão ser felizes para sempre.

- Sirius, você está bêbado.

- Não, isso é cerveja amanteigada.

- Isso é o que você _pensa_.

Eu queria que ele tivesse respondido, mas a coisa ficou no ar depois disso. Eu fingi que não lembrava, embora não estivesse _tão_ bêbado assim. A contagem dos danos depois daquela festa foi considerável – muitas caixas de comida e bebida, algumas punições, mesas quebradas e consertadas diversas vezes e algumas dignidades perdidas. Mas, apesar disso, o sentimento geral depois de tudo era pesado. Havia uma estranha guerra lá fora e nós estávamos dançando com gravatas na cabeça. Os Potter estavam doentes há centenas de quilômetros de distância, e James dormia – definitivamente mais bêbado do que eu – encima da carta que tentou escrever mais tarde naquela madrugada. McGonagall veio nos repreender pelo barulho com um brilho estranho nos olhos, como se na verdade quisesse nos dar mais uma chance de poder fazer essas coisas. Peter não tocou na bebida, e olhava pra algum ponto do seu cobertor, completamente acordado enquanto a manhã chegava no castelo.

Mas Remus superou todos.

- Sirius, você já quis morrer?

- Você vai me explicar _por que_ exatamente esse é um bom assunto para o meu aniversário?

- Tecnicamente já é o dia seguinte.

Refleti um pouco, mas eu já tinha a resposta.

- Não. Você?

- Não – ele respondeu, e ficou olhando para o dossel da cama. – Eu só estava pensando... se eu não deveria.

- Querer?

- Sim.

- É nisso que você fica pensando quando a gente te deixa sozinho? – reclamei, com a cara enfiada no travesseiro. Achei o cheiro diferente do que esperava, até reparar que estava na cama dele e não na minha. Não mudei de posição.

- Não, foi só uma coisa que eu pensei hoje. O que eu quero dizer é... eu não deveria querer? Não, não diga que é pena de mim mesmo, é só uma questão de lógica.

- Não vejo lógica nenhuma. Eu nunca quis, de fato, morrer. Não consigo imaginar, na verdade.

- Eu consigo. Só não quero. E quando a gente não quer, é por que de alguma forma as coisas valem a pena, não é?

- Se esse é o seu jeito de dizer que tem esperança, então eu concordo. Todos nós vamos morrer, sabe?

- Sei – ele concordou. Já estávamos quase dormindo. – Quando?

_Logo_, era o que o lado mais negativo da minha imaginação dizia_._ Mas nem ele podia prever a realidade: pra nós dois ainda demoraria muito mais tempo do que deveria.

- Não sei. Mas acho que paramos de fazer sentido em algum momento dessa conversa.

- É.

- Mas sabe... eu não quero sair de Hogwarts - ele falou depois de um tempo. Eu simplesmente queria que os anos se estendessem pra sempre aqui dentro.

- Eu também - respondi. - E também acho que você sempre espera que eu esteja meio inconsciente pra falar coisas importantes comigo.

- Não é tão importante assim, é só um pensamento. Mas posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Desde que eu possa me lembrar dela amanhã, sim.

- Não vamos mais falar sobre sair daqui no ano que vem.

- Mas no ano que vem nós vamos pensar nisso o tempo todo.

- Eu sei, é justamente por isso.

- Certo - respondi, sem pensar muito. Mas ele tinha razão, mais do que todos os outros. Para Remus, não existia vida fora de Hogwarts depois de conhecer o que havia dentro dela. De certa forma, pra mim também, mas entendia que pra ele as cosias tomavam uma proporção mais _irrecuperável_.

- Sabe do que eu tenho medo? - ele continuou, me fisgando de um sono profundo.

- Do quê? - perguntei automaticamente, e ele se virou pra me encarar de lado.

- De um dia, daqui a muito tempo, e se tudo ficar bem, nós quatro sermos apenas caras normais que um dia estudaram juntos e que se lembram dos rostos um do outro, e só. De um dia esquecer do por que de tudo aqui fazer tanto sentido.

- Faz sentido porque estamos todos aqui.

- E quando não estivermos mais? Quando tivermos todos as nossas próprias vidas.

- Nós não vamos ter, Remus. Não tem mais jeito, lembra? - eu ri, mas, de alguma forma, muitos anos depois aquilo seria estranhamente trágico. - Não acho que exista alguma maneira de nós quatro termos vidas independentes um do outro.

Ele riu também. Estava quase amanhecendo lá fora e tínhamos que parar de filosofar e apenas dormir. Mas Remus ainda estava de frente pra mim e, antes de dormir por doze horas initerruptas, ainda tive um momento para pensar; agora que ele tinha falado, eu também tinha ficado com medo. Medo de esquecer como eles eram, os gestos, as palavras, o sentido que nós inventávamos para cada coisa que fazíamos. Medo de que, de alguma forma, a "entidade" Marotos deixasse de existir com o passar da juventude.

Decidi que não ia deixar isso acontecer, e só então dormi.

**.x.**

- Eu _juro_ que ela estava rindo.

- Não é possível – me respondia um incrédulo James no almoço do dia seguinte. Tínhamos perdido o café da manhã.

Como que atraído pela simples menção do nome de Lily Evans, Snape passou perto da nossa mesa para sair do salão, não sem antes se virar por um momento para encarar James. As trocas de olhares dos dois agora eram mais rápidas e mais silenciosas, mas se tornaram mais ácidas. James não estava com o humor necessário para ser apenas idiota, e quando isso acontecia ele podia se tornar particularmente _perigoso_; mas dessa vez algo o continha. Lembrei do eu havia dito a ele no nosso já distante quarto ano, sobre ficar longe do Snape para se aproximar de Lily, mas nunca tinha levado aquilo a sério. Será que agora já era um preço justo?

- E você e Remus? – ele perguntou, voltando ao seu prato sem fazer nenhum comentário maldoso sobre o Snivellus. Não era respeito; era uma guerra fria.

- Tudo bem, eu acho. Ele anda esquisito porque nós vamos nos formar.

- E quem não está esses dias? – e voltou a comer, melancólico. Ver James daquele jeito só não me deixava tão mal quanto quando Remus me ignorava porque eu já tinha imaginado cenários piores – como, por exemplo, ele também não falar comigo. Aí seria demais. – Sabe o que nós devíamos fazer? – ele disse, baixando um pouco a voz. – Sair do castelo.

Trocamos um dos bons e velhos olhares. Sim, aquilo seria bom, pelo menos na medida em que andar pelos arredores de um vilarejo com um lobisomem completamente formado pudesse ser considerado uma coisa boa. Remus achava que talvez, só _talvez_, nós nos endireitássemos com o tempo, mas mal sabia ele que nunca envelheceríamos o suficiente para parar de sentir prazer em desafiar o perigo.

**.x.**

_"Não era assim que eu imaginava a conquista da sua independência, mas não acredito que ainda haja alguma coisa que se possa fazer. Olhe pelo Regulus, se for possível."_

Eu olhava para uma vitrine de Hogsmeade nas vésperas do Natal enquanto essa parte da carta do meu pai ecoava na minha cabeça. Estava atrás de presentes, mas a primeira coisa que vi foram os cartazes de recrutamento do Ministério pregados em todo lugar. O que está acontecendo lá fora, eu me perguntava.

Nas palavras do meu pai, quase sempre sutis demais pra eu poder perceber qual lado ele estava tomando, eu procurava indícios do que estaria se passando pela cabeça da minha mãe àquela altura. Eu já sabia que meu nome tinha sido queimado da tapeçaria e que ela provavelmente faria a cabeça de Regulus – junto de Bellatrix – e já havia decidido que não me importava mais, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil acreditar nisso. Eu passaria o resto da vida tentando pensar que era apenas raiva, mas existia uma mágoa enorme por nada ter saído _como era pra ser_. Eu nunca diria isso para ninguém, mas houve vezes em que eu senti um desejo enorme de ser exatamente aquilo que esperavam de mim, só pra que tudo ficasse bem. Mas não seria assim, eu não teria conseguido nem mesmo se tentasse. E, de qualquer forma, eu já tinha outra família.

Família essa que estava me esperando há três passos do Três Vassouras. Ainda não iríamos fazer a nossa pequena excursão pelos terrenos da escola por causa do movimento do Natal, então estávamos aproveitando Hogsmeade do modo normal.

- Olhem – James chamou quando nos sentamos à uma mesa, colocando uma coisa que parecia uma pedra de rio bem no meio dela – Comprei pra Lily.

- Eu ia perguntar se dessa vez você acha que ela vai aceitar algo de você, mas estou mais curioso em saber o que diabos é isso – Remus falou.

- Eu sinto que dessa vez ela aceita. Isso é uma... bem, eu não sei exatamente o que é, mas é bonito, e tem flores dentro.

De fato, era bonito. Tinha o formato de uma pedra arredondada e quase o tamanho de uma mão, com várias florezinhas do lado de dentro.

- Isso é âmbar – eu concluí.

- Deve ser artificial. Mas essa não é a melhor parte – ele explicou, tocando levemente o topo da coisa com a varinha. Algumas luzinhas se acenderam do lado de dentro e se moviam, como pequenos vagalumes, apesar de o interior parecer ser rígido também.

- É bonito mesmo – eu falei, meio distraído, percebendo que não tinha comprado nada pro Remus ainda. Tinha alguma coisa na minha cabeça desde o meu aniversário e eu não conseguia lembrar o que era; tinha apenas uma vaga lembrança de que era potencialmente genial. Mas, considerando o estado em que eu estava naquela noite, havia também a possibilidade de não ser nada. Ainda assim, eu gostaria de me lembrar, e sabia apenas que algum modo era relacionado a _ele_.

- O que você quer que eu te dê? – eu perguntei, seguindo o exemplo dele em algum dos meus aniversários anteriores.

- Não sei – ele respondeu depois de um tempo. James e Peter ainda cutucavam o presente de Lily. – Mas não me dê uma coisa daquelas, senão eu nunca me caso com você.

Ele riu, então eu o acompanhei, mas não tinha entendido direito. Era difícil reconhecer algumas das piadas de Remus sem um ouvido treinado, mas acho que eu teria considerado aquela normalmente se ela não tivesse se alguma forma ligado a parte do meu cérebro que tinha esquecido a minha conclusão genial do mês anterior.

Tinha a ver com Remus, sim. Mais do que eu pensava.

- Não, vai ser mais discreto – eu comentei.

**.x.**

Desde o abençoado dia em que Remus resolveu voltar a falar comigo, estávamos pisando em ovos. Bem, pelo menos eu estava e não tinha coragem o suficiente para falar diretamente sobre o que tinha acontecido. Nunca teria, na verdade. Só me restavam duas escolhas; continuar assim, temendo fazer tudo errado de novo, ou recomeçar com mais cuidado. Escolhi a segunda opção e era _essa_ a conclusão genial que eu não conseguia me lembrar.

Nas férias de fim de ano ele me ajudou a escolher um apartamento pequeno onde eu pudesse me instalar. James estava com os pais, Peter com a mãe. Meu pai e meu tio Alphard tinham me ajudado secretamente com mais dinheiro do que eu contava, mas mesmo assim resolvi não abusar – eu não fazia a menor ideia do que poderia ser viver sem garantia alguma, seja da escola, seja da minha casa.

- Pra que você quer uma janela desse tamanho se não abre as cortinas? – ele perguntou, abrindo-as e inundando a pequena sala de estar com o que restava do sol do inverno e uma rajada de vento frio.

- Pra não deixar o vento entrar, talvez? – eu falei, fechando de novo. O prédio ficava no limite entre o mundo trouxa e o bruxo, e não era difícil reconhecer esses últimos, porque andavam sempre desconfiados. Havia uma garagem, e eu tinha planos pra minha vaga. – O que foi?

- Nada – ele respondeu, fechando a fresta da cortina que tinha aberto pra olhar a rua. – É só que é um pouco estranho, não é? Estamos aqui escolhendo um lugar pra você morar. É como se estivéssemos, você sabe, _vivendo_. No mundo real, eu quero dizer.

- É. Eu não tenho muita certeza se quero viver no mundo real com dezessete anos, mas tudo bem. E eu poderia te oferecer chá agora, mas não tem nada na minha cozinha nova.

Saímos agasalhados dos pés à cabeça para um pub bruxo ali perto. Ali havia menos propaganda do Ministério, e fiquei muito agradecido com isso.

- Não gosto dessa sensação de que estão tentando nos recrutar o tempo todo – eu comentei, apontando um dos poucos panfletos.

- Eu também não. Mas acho que não temos muita escolha, temos?

Mesmo que tivéssemos escolhas, elas seriam anuladas por tudo que aconteceria depois. Mas naquele dia em particular, eu talvez ainda pudesse ter escolhido outra coisa. Só que estávamos em dezembro de setenta e seis, os bruxos formavam pequenos grupos desconfiados em pubs e todos evitavam se olhar nos olhos na rua. O lugar onde eu iria morar _sozinho_ pelos próximos anos não era uma mansão escura e esquisita. James Potter passava a maior parte do tempo preocupado com coisas que iam além do seu controle. Remus tinha voltado a ser meu amigo por motivos que só ele podia entender e eu já havia percebido que, por estarmos recomeçando, ainda poderíamos fazer tudo diferente. Nada mais fazia tanto sentido quanto antes, e de repente Peter parecia ser o mais sortudo de todos nós.

Acho que foi a partir daquele momento, na verdade, que eu percebi que não, não era mais uma questão de escolha.

**.x.**

**N.A.:** GENTE EU NÃO MORRI

Fazem exatamente dois anos e um dia desde a última vez que eu atualizei essa fic, e por isso eu peço milhões de desculpas. Eu sei como é _horrível_ estar acompanhando uma fic e de repente ela parar de ser postada. Nesse meio tempo me aconteceu muita coisa, desde falta de tempo até problemas pessoais que me fizeram me afastar um pouco do fandom por um tempo e, consequentemente, parar de escrever fics. Mas eu _precisava_ terminar Summer, e esse capítulo foi escrito durante esses dois anos (lenta, eu?). Um dos meus objetivos era só voltar quando conseguisse atingir de novo o tom dos outros capítulos, mas se eu não tiver conseguido totalmente, culpem o tempo que passou demais e a minha falta de prática, he. Eu redescobri o amor de escrever fics, de escrever o Sirius e tô muito feliz por isso, espero que vocês possam me perdoar por ser tão relapsa. Também tive tempo de sobra pra reler e revisar tudo várias vezes. Em breve vou editar os outros capítulos com as mudanças (não foi nada no texto, só pontuação e a formatação louca do site). E era isso. Sejam amor e continuem acompanhando Summer, porque eu vou continuar escrevendo :)


End file.
